Sentimientos después del lapso
by William Egret
Summary: Tras los dos años que separaron a los piratas de la tripulación de Luffy, se reencuentran también sus sentimientos, aunque no para gusto de todos...
1. El primer paso

_Aviso: Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda, no a mí._

**Capítulo 1**

En una isla del Nuevo Mundo, la tripulación de los sombrero de paja estaba en problemas. Tras un ataque imprevisto de una banda pirata subordinada de Barbanegra se habían separado.

Parece que la estrategia del enemigo era neutralizar antes que nada a los usuarios de la fruta del diablo, y sabían quiénes de ellos eran: el capitán Luffy, el animal que siempre los acompaña Chopper, el esqueleto Brook y la mujer que lleva en busca y captura desde que era una niña, Robin.

Por supuesto, para llegar a ellos y anularles tendrían que pasar a través del espadachín con tres espadas Zoro, el cocinero Sanji, el cyborg Franky, el rey d elos tiradores Ussop, y la navegante y ladrona Nami.

Aunque les costó lograr el "sub-objetivo" de esa misión, finalmente, con una elaborada estrategia y a base de engaños y trampas, lograron atrapar a los usuarios de poderes con unas cadenas neutralizantes, dejando atrás al resto de la tripulación, igual de temible que los usuarios, pero no a ojos de todos.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!- se quejaba Zoro dando golpes contra la pared.- ¡¿Cómo hemos dejado que atrapen a Luffy y el resto?!- ahora estaba más enfadado.

-Cálmate, idiota, todos estamos igual que tú…-esta vez hablaba Sanji.- No me perdonaré no haber protegido a Robin-chawn…

-Hey chicos, no os deprimáis… Seguro que saben apañárselas para sobrevivir y escapar, son muy inteli…-Ussop se corrigió a sí mismo.- Robin sabrá qué hacer.

Todos sabían que Ussop tenía razón, aunque puede que sobrevalorara demasiado a la arqueóloga, siempre la estaba alabando y puede que su fe ciega no fuese del todo buena, pero Franky corroboró:

-¡Tienes razón, ellos son súper! Además, nosotros vamos a ir tras ellos y asegurarnos de que regresen.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Nami-swan?-quiso saber Sanji.

-¿Tú qué crees? Claro que iremos a por ellos, pero antes debemos asegurarnos a dónde se dirigen y trazar un plan.-contestó ella.

Mientras tanto, en el barco enemigo, los usuarios de poderes de la tripulación de Luffy se encontraban en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto, todavía con las cadenas.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¡De verdad que eran fuertes!- dijo Luffy despreocupado, mientras sonreía.

-¡Yohohohohoho nos pillaron por sorpresa!-añadió Brook.

-Tengo miedo…-dijo Chopper mientras se arrastraba hasta el regazo de Robin.

-Puede que quieran torturarnos hasta que tiñamos la cubierta de sangre.-decía la chica con la mirada fijada en un punto en la pared.

Chopper se alejó de ella con un salto, asustado mientras el resto observaban la estancia.

De repente el barco ancló en seco, y a la habitación entraron varios piratas, que sin decir nada cogieron en brazos a los sombrero de paja.

Cuando salieron del barco, descendieron en una pequeña isla con un par de construcciones, y entraron a una de ellas. Entonces, vieron que los llevaban a estancias diferentes; los iban a encerrar por separado.

-¡No! ¡Chopper, Robin, Brook!- gritaba Luffy.-¿A dónde los llevas?

El pirata que lo sostenía no contestaba, pero de fondo podía escucharse la respuesta de sus amigos.

-¡Luffy!

Tenían que mantener la calma, fuera como fuese saldrían de esta, pero les intrigaba su situación. No sabían porqué les capturaban, sin signos aparentes de violencia de momento, ni tampoco porqué les separaban. El caso es que no dejaban de escucharse los gritos de Luffy y el resto llamando a sus amigos, pero sin resultados.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, les dejaron caer en una jaula de grandes dimensiones, a cada uno en una ubicación diferente.

El plan de la banda de subordinados de Barbanegra era de lo más sencillo, observar las reacciones, movimientos e relaciones interpersonales de la banda de los sombrero de paja, para luego volver a atacar a lo grande, pero para ello tenían que analizar las debilidades dentro del grupo. No contaban en esos momentos las defensas ni la ofensiva necesaria para hacerles frente completamente, y eran conscientes de ello, pero todo formaba parte de un plan mayor.

Mientras tanto, Zoro y el resto de compañeros desembarcaron en la isla y se adentraron en el edificio donde estaban sus amigos. Fue sospechosamente fácil, ya que no había nadie para oponer resistencia alguna. Pero si podían evitar las peleas antes de dar con ellos, mejor.

La primera jaula era la de Luffy, la más cercana a la entrada.

-¡Habéis venido! Id a buscar al resto, por favor.-decía algo angustiado el capitán.

Todos excepto Sanji siguieron buscando al resto, que parecían más escondidos, mientras el cocinero se las arreglaba para liberar a Luffy.

El resto se separó casi sin acordarlo, luego ya se reencontrarían en la entrada, no se requerían explicaciones.

Tras varios minutos, más de lo esperado, Zoro dio con la jaula de Robin, que estaba recostada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Sin una palabra, cortó los barrotes como si fueran mantequilla y se adentró dentro.

-Oi, mujer.-le decía mientras la sacudía del brazo.-Nos vamos de aquí.

-Vaya, señor espadachín.- despertó ella.- Sabía que vendríais.

Zoro hizo gesto de levantarse para salir de allí, pero Robin levantó los brazos mostrando sus esposas que la neutralizaban. Zoro levantó la vista al cielo y se deshizo de ellas.

-Muchas gracias.-contestó ella, todavía en el suelo, y añadió.- ¿Recuerdas hace dos años… antes de que no separásemos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía él, de pie.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.- dijo sólo ella haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero a causa de las esposas desfallecía y las piernas le fallaron, pero Zoro estuvo rápido y la cogió en brazos, antes de tocar el suelo. Entonces dijo:

-Dime tú a qué te refieres.

Robin, que seguía en brazos de Zoro, apoyando sus manos en sus antebrazos, lo reveló finalmente:

-Tú y yo hablamos acerca de… nosotros. Yo no me he olvidado de ti ni de lo que hablamos en todo este tiempo.

Zoro seguía en silencio, mirándola y esperando a que continuase hablando.

-Sigo sintiendo cosas por ti, igual que tú dijiste que sentías por mí… aquél día.

-Yo tampoco he dejado de sentirlo.-dijo finalmente él, apartando un poco la vista.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, sin cambiar su posición.

-¡Te he encontrado, sexy arqueóloga! ¡Súper!-era Franky, que había llegado sin previo aviso.

Sin hacerle caso a la presencia del espadachín, el cyborg anduvo a zancadas hacia ella y la cogió en brazos.

Parecía que lo habían olvidado, pero hace dos años era evidente que Franky sentía cierta simpatía especial hacia Robin. A ella también le gustaba mucho estar con él, pero no de la misma forma que con Zoro, aunque esto pareció escapársele al cyborg.

-Vamos con el resto.- dijo Franky todavía con Robin encima de él.- ¡Zoro, sígueme y no te pierdas!

Zoro sólo puso una cara molesta y mordió entre dientes.

-Tsk.


	2. Rivalidad

**Capítulo 2**

-Franky, ya puedo andar por mí misma, puedes bajarme.-decía Robin de camino al Sunny, haciendo el gesto de querer bajar de los brazos mecánicos de Franky.

Zoro iba tras ellos, el último del grupo. Luffy y el resto iban en la delantera y parecía que habían olvidado el incidente del secuestro.

Ante el caso omiso que hizo Franky ante la petición de Robin, ella tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes para despegarse de él, y tocó elegantemente el suelo con los pies al fin. Entonces se adelantó algo más, y el cyborg le siguió el paso y le alcanzó la mano.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?-le preguntó a la morena.- Yo no quiero incomodarte, es lo último que querría…

-Sólo estoy algo agobiada últimamente.- contestó ella solamente.

Ante la indirecta, Franky aligeró el paso y se adelantó con Luffy y el resto, y al mismo tiempo Robin se detuvo hasta que Zoro la alcanzó.

-Vamos, nadie quiere que te pierdas.- sonrió Robin.

-¿Tú no estabas agobiada?- contestó Zoro irónicamente.

-Veo que tienes buen oído.-se rió ella todavía más.- Me siento bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Sólo se miraron, y siguieron caminando, estando uno cerca del otro sin darse cuenta.

Franky volteaba la cabeza de vez en cuando y hervía de celos exageradamente, hasta la cara le cambiaba de color. A él le gustaba Nico Robin, desde el primer momento que la vio y la ayudó. Ambos habían tenido mucha complicidad desde el primer segundo y se llevaban realmente bien. Podían bromear con naturalidad y hablar sin contenerse, diciéndose también si algo les molestaba o no, realmente eran buenos amigos. Pero Franky no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la que fue en su día la niña demonio. La deseaba en muchos sentidos, y era algo que no podía evitar. También era consciente que el resto de la tripulación intuía algo, y que ella actuase así con Zoro le molestaba aún más, y no entendía el motivo.

Zoro y Robin no tenían nada en común ante los ojos de Franky, apenas se hablaban y tampoco les veía pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, pero era evidente que al verlos en ese momento, los dos caminando mientras se lanzaban miradas, había química entre ellos.

-Tienes algo pegado a la mejilla.- le decía Zoro a la arqueóloga mientras apartaba lo que parecía una hoja seca del rostro de ella con sus ásperos dedos. Pero no los apartó.

Robin elevó su mano hasta la de Zoro, que seguía en su mejilla, pero de repente dijo:

-Será mejor que actuemos como siempre… No quiero incomodar a nadie.

Ambos sabían que se referían a Franky, así que Zoro habló.

-No entiendo por qué sigues jugando con él.

-No juego con nadie, él debería tener claro a estas alturas que no me gusta de ese modo.

-Deja de ir con tanto misterio y díselo claro, no me gustaría tener problemas dentro del grupo por esta tontería.-dijo Zoro, ahora subiendo el tono.

-¿Tontería? ¿Para ti esto es una tontería? Yo tampoco sé si antepondría esto al bienestar del grupo, pero no… no voy a menospreciar esto.- dijo Robin afectada.

Zoro cogió a Robin de la mano, deteniéndole el paso.

-Nunca quise decir algo así.

-Dejémoslo por ahora, puede que tengas razón.- ella seguía decepcionada.

-Escúchame, esta noche donde siempre.- dijo sólo él.

-¿En la torre de vigilancia durante tu turno?- preguntó ella sin entusiasmo.

-Sabes que sí. Creí que no te acordarías después de tanto tiempo…

Ella hizo como si no oyera y también se adelantó, pero Zoro gritó, sin importarle que el resto le escuchase.

-¡No te creas que tus jueguecitos funcionan conmigo!

A lo que Robin respondió, inclinando levemente su cabeza:

-No me provoques, señor espadachín.

Y acompañó estas últimas palabras haciendo florecer un brazo en el hombro de Zoro, que le acarició la mejilla y enseguida desapareció, y él recibió el gesto con signo de aprobación, pero no apretó el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos, simplemente caminaba unos pasos tras ellos.

Una vez llegada la noche, los piratas se reunieron en la cocina alrededor de la mesa para cenar mientras Sanji terminaba de servir a sus compañeros.

-Deja que te ayude, Sanji-san.- se ofreció Brook, que sin esperar contestación del cocinero, cogió un plato cualquiera y se lo acercó a Nami con una reverencia, a lo que la pelirroja contestó:

-No pienso enseñarte mis bragas, pervertido.

La tripulación hablaba animadamente y frívolamente sobre el secuestro.

-¡Esos tipos no hablaban para nada, no soltaban prenda!-decía Luffy a voces.

-Pero su estrategia era más que obvia, sólo os querían a los usuarios de poderes. Al resto ni nos tocaron apenas.- pensaba Franky en voz alta.- Aunque para la próxima vez, no dejaré que os vuelvan a llevar lejos de nosotros.

-No te comas la cabeza por eso.- dijo simplemente Zoro, con los ojos cerrados mientras sorbía su cerveza.

-Creo que no le das la importancia que merece, espadachín.- empezó a molestarse Franky. Parece mentira…

-La importancia que tiene, o que tenía ya ha dejado de tener sentido. Ellos ya están aquí, con nosotros, y si hay una próxima vez no volverá a pasar, es obvio.- Zoro también levantó el tono de su voz.- No es necesario que te hagas el héroe ahora.

-¡Yo no me hago el héroe! ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgarme?- ahora el cyborg puso las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza y se levantó.

Zoro también se levantó, poniéndose a la altura de Franky.

-¿Crees que tengo algo en contra tuyo? Porque yo creo que es todo lo contrario, ¡no has dejado de joderme desde que llegamos esta tarde!

La discusión se hubiera puesto mucho más acalorada, mientras el resto de la tripulación no sabía cómo detenerlo, pero Robin, con su aire tan tranquilo como de costumbre, interrumpió la pelea:

-Sanji, ¿te importaría prepararme café? Cuando esté listo tráemelo fuera.- y dicho esto, la arqueóloga salió de la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado con un libro entre sus manos.

Cuando Robin abandonó la estancia, Franky y Zoro se lanzaron una última mirada de rivalidad y volvieron a su asiento, teniendo en mente salir a hablar con Robin en los próximos minutos.

Obviamente sospechaban que los dos querían hablar con ella, y no les apetecía coincidir, así que el que se adelantó fue Franky, dando un salto y corriendo hacia fuera, en busca de Robin.


	3. Franky

**Capítulo 3**

Franky se acercaba lentamente y con paso firme hacia la barandilla del barco donde se apoyaba Robin, mirando al mar mientras tenía su libro abierto contra el pecho, sin prestarle atención.

La mujer pensaba en cómo habían llegado a esa situación, se sentía culpable de la discusión entre sus amigos. Anteriormente le había dicho a Zoro que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a distorsionar la tripulación por "esa tontería", como él lo había llamado a lo suyo. Bueno, si se le puede llamar suyo, ya que todavía no había quedado nada claro, ni antes ni después de los dos años que les separaron.

-Robin.- le dijo Franky moderando su tono de voz, mientras le ofrecía la taza de café que había pedido antes.

-No tenías que molestarte.- sólo dijo ella, sorprendida pero no asustada de que él estuviese allí con ella.

-Siento haber montado ese numerito delante de todos.-dijo el cyborg arrepentido.

-A mí no me tienes que decir eso, te equivocas de persona.

Sabía que se refería a Zoro, y le enfurecía mucho que pensase en él incluso estado allí mismo, intentando dejarle las cosas claras, así que no hizo caso a lo que dijo.

Robin por su parte, permanecía tan impasible como siempre, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

-Sanji es un artista, en la vida he probado un café igual… ¿Quieres probarlo?- Robin decía esto mientras acercaba la pequeña taza a la boca de Franky.

Él dio un sorbo y puso una mueca, a lo que Robin respondió con una risa.

-Bueno, no es uno de tus refrescos de cola, pero no es para ponerse así.- decía ella entre risas.

Franky también empezó a reír, pero lo hacía porque ver así a Robin le reconfortaba. Hizo memoria y repasó los días en que se conocieron, metidos en una difícil situación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste a punto de morir por tus amigos?- preguntó él en tono nostálgico.

-Claro que me acuerdo…- y entonces le miró.- También recuerdo que me ayudaste, sin tener nada que ver conmigo. Creo que nunca te lo he agradecido…

-No es necesario.- cortó él.-Para mí el mayor agradecimiento fue que me dejaras conocerte, y poder conocer a la mujer que sigue gustándome a día de hoy. Yo te quiero.

Ninguno de los dos se avergonzó, no eran dos críos, ni tampoco se sintieron incómodos. Decir que le gustaba había salido de una manera muy natural en la conversación, y Robin no tardó en contestarle:

-Franky, tú también me gustas mucho y te tengo un aprecio incalculable.-empezó a decir ella.- También hemos pasado por muchas situaciones juntos, y hemos resuelto problemas. Y me haces reír como nadie lo hace, eres una persona maravillosa.

Entonces, Robin posó su mano encima de la de Franky, que a pesar de ser robótica ella la sentía tan humana como cualquier otra. Entonces siguió hablando.

-Pero sé que sabes que no correspondo a lo que me estás hablando, Franky.- sus miradas no se perdieron ni un segundo.- Y me gustaría que tú más que nadie lo comprendiese.

-¿Es por Zoro?

-Zoro no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo, ese es otro tema que me gustaría que fueses discreto.-dijo ella sin apartar su mano de la suya.- ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

La paciencia de Franky no pudo evitar desbordarse, y apartó la mano de Robin de un manotazo.

-¿Y dices que Zoro no tiene nada que ver? ¡Siempre estás de su parte, siempre lo defiendes!-empezaba a reprocharle, alzando el tono.

-¡Zoro no necesita que nadie lo defienda! Él sabe qué hacer en cada momento, así que lo que me dices no tiene sentido. Y deja de gritar, te escucho perfectamente.

-¿Qué sucede, que no quieres que el resto se entere de cómo juegas con la gente?-seguía Franky, elevando cada vez más su voz.

Robin nunca hubiese esperado que Franky le atacara con eso. Sabía perfectamente por dónde había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, las bandas criminales a las que se había tenido que unir, utilizando a la gente por su propia supervivencia, sí, pero ahora era muy distinto. Entonces, con la voz medio quebrada intentó hablar.

-Acabas de recordar cuando quise morir por mis amigos… ¿Crees que no lo volvería a hacer? ¡¿Crees que juego con las personas por las que moriría?!

Ahora empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no dejó de hablar.

-También moriría por ti, Franky, por cada uno de vosotros, ¡es por eso que no te entiendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas cuando me acabas de decir que me quieres?!

Ahora ambos estaban en tensión, mirándose con una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones adversas en sus ojos, pero fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi Robin-cwhan?!- llego Sanji corriendo desmesuradamente, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-¿Tu qué? No me hagas reír, ella es…-empezó a decir Franky sarcásticamente.

-¡Franky, no hagas entristecer a Robin o no te lo perdonaré!- Chopper también había llegado acercándose a Robin mientras abrazaba sus piernas, ya que no llegaba más arriba.

El resto de la tripulación también había salido de la cocina para comprobar que todo marchaba bien, aunque se asustaron al escuchar cómo Robin perdía los nervios. Eso era muy poco común en ella.

Nami también se adelantó mientras recogía su cabellera en una coleta alta y se acercaba a Franky y Robin, dejando atrás a Luffy, Brook, Ussop y Zoro, que intentaba disimular desinterés.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar, ha sido un día complicado para todos.- decía Nami, aportando serenidad para sorpresa de todos.

Entonces el cyborg lanzó una última mirada a Robin y se dirigió a otro lugar, pasando por delante donde estaban Luffy y los demás.

-Oye Franky, no se lo tengas en cuenta, es normal que esté así, piensa que la han secuestrado, al fin y al cabo.- le decía Ussop para darle apoyo moral a su amigo.

-Ella está igual que siempre.- interrumpió Zoro.- No es su problema.

-Cállate de una vez y no hagas que me enfade, espadachín de cuarta.- le respondió Franky de mala manera.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar las decisiones de Robin y no entrometerte en sus asuntos.- dijo él, algo molesto ahora.

-Ya basta, no quiero ni una discusión más. Ya hemos tenido suficientes por hoy.- les cortó Luffy.- Zoro, tú puedes ir ya a la torre de vigilancia.

Zoro, siempre fiel a su capitán, le obedeció pensado que sería lo mejor. Puede que él también necesitara despejarse y relajar su mente, así que se dirigió a la torre, pero no sin antes acordarse de algo que había hablado con alguien unas horas atrás.

_"Escúchame, esta noche donde siempre"._


	4. Zoro

**Capítulo 4**

No habían pasado ni 10 segundos desde que Luffy le hubiese enviado a que subiese a la torre de vigilancia, pero Zoro no se dirigió allí, antes quería asegurarse que recibiría la visita acordada, por eso caminó con paso ligero dirección a la habitación de Robin, donde supuso que estaría tras su discusión con Franky. Cuando llegó, entró directamente, sin llamar ni avisar, y allí estaba la chica que buscaba, quitándose la ropa para meterse en la cama, o eso parecía.

Ella no se inmutó cuando vio a Zoro entrar.

-¿No querrás causar más problemas de los que ya ha habido, verdad?-sólo preguntó ella.

Zoro, que intentaba apartar la vista del cuerpo medio desnudo de ella le respondió como pudo.

-Eso no me importa, además, no voy a causar ningún alboroto. ¿Vas a venir?

-Antes no te lo había confirmado, tú sólo lo habías propuesto.

-¿Eso es un no?-se angustió Zoro.

-Déjame sola, por favor.- pidió ella cerrando los ojos.

Zoro no aceptó su respuesta, y cogió su brazo con impaciencia mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Vete ya, Zoro.- dijo ella finalmente mientras apartaba suavemente su brazo de él.

Así que Zoro, sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación resignado y decepcionado mientras Robin se metía en la cama y se cubría con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

De camino a la torre de vigilancia, cabizbajo, el espadachín se preguntaba cuál había sido su error. Él no había tenido nada que ver con la discusión que les hizo a todos salir de la cocina y ver qué estaba pasando con Fanky y Robin.

No había podido ser un simple ataque de celos, ella no iba a alterarse de tal manera sólo porque Franky reclamaba su amor. Zoro no era bueno sacando suposiciones, por lo que intentó dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, así que cuando subió se puso a hacer pesas y a ejercitar su cuerpo, como lo acostumbrado. Pero ni aún así se sacaba de la cabeza cómo ella le había echado fuera de su habitación, y de cómo se había negado a hablar con él. Realmente le molestaba, y cada vez tenía más ganas de abandonarlo todo, todo lo referente a ella. Olvidarla.

Pasaban las horas y Zoro miraba de vez en cuanto al horizonte, asegurándose que nadie se acercaba por ninguno de los estribos, así que después de eso se permitió "descansar la vista" sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, quedando dormido final e inevitablemente.

A l poco rato, la trampilla se abrió y por ella se introdujo Robin a la estancia, esta vez no tan ligera de ropa.

Cuando se levantó, una vez dentro, miró cómo Zoro dormía profundamente, con todas las extremidades desparramadas y despreocupado.

"Menudo vigilante" pensó ella mientras sonreía. Entonces se acercó a él y se sentó, pasándole un brazo detrás del cuello y acercando su cabeza contra el pecho. Hizo florecer un par de brazos que les pasaron una manta, cubriéndoles casi completamente, y Robin besó la frente de Zoro.

-Siento lo de antes.- dijo ella suavemente.

Zoro abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga e incorporando su cabeza a la altura de ella. Entonces, él hundió la cabeza sobre el cuello de Robin, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Por qué siempre hueles a flores?

-Y tú hueles a sudor.- dijo ella.- Si sabías que iba a venir, ¿por qué has entrenado?

-No sabía que ibas a venir, así que para la próxima déjate de misterios y dime las cosas claras, así no apestaré.

Cuando Zoro retiró su rostro del cuello de Robin, le esperaba su mirada penetrante, que le perforó de arriba abajo.

-Me moría por estar como estamos ahora, ¿cómo no iba a venir?-respondió ella de repente.

Poco a poco, ambos acercaron sus labios hasta que se fundieron en un beso. Fue electrizante, los suaves labios de ella jugaban con los de Zoro, más secos y ásperos, y él tampoco se echaba hacia atrás, intentando imponerse a ella. Los dos se tenían muchas ganas, se habían estado reprimiendo desde que se conocieron. Ninguno de los dos sabía el momento exacta en el que se dieron cuenta lo que sentían, o cuándo empezaron a hacerlo. Entre ellos siempre había habido desconfianza y recelo, incluso en ese momento esas sensaciones estaban presentes, pero aún así se abandonaron uno al otro, dejando que sus deseos hablasen por ellos.

Años atrás, podría decirse que se habían dicho qué sentían y de qué forma, pero después del incidente con Kuma, cuando los separó a todos, no habían podido sentarse a aclarar sus sentimientos, aunque no fuese necesario.

Ellos todavía recordaban el desesperante momento en que Robin intentaba apartar con ansia y terror a un inmóvil Zoro del golpe de Kizaru, el usuario de la fruta de la luz. Si duda fue un momento doloroso y de impotencia, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en ello. El presente les había vuelto a dar una oportunidad, y no la iban a desaprovechar.

Cuando se despegaron de su primer beso, no se apartaron la mirada, y sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra.

-¿Alguna vez te habías sentido así?- le preguntó Robin.

-¿Así? Supongo que no… Jamás había estado con una mujer.- se avergonzó un poco.-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Robin tuvo que bajar la mirada, pero empezó a hablar.

-Zoro, yo he tenido que pasar por mucho para sobrevivir, y no quiero mentirte…

Zoro entendió qué iba a decir Robin, y no quiso hacerla pasar por ese mal trago, así que nla volvió a besar con suavidad, para mostrarle que no le importaba, que ya sabía que había tenido que estar con otros hombres, por los motivos que fuesen, pero ahora se trataba de ellos y de lo que sentían.

Ante esta reacción, Robin se tomó la libertad de ir desnudando a Zoro sin miramientos. Lentamente, pero con decisión, con sus propias manos. Él no se quedó atrás e iba haciendo lo mismo, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin nada con lo que cubrirse. Ninguno de los dos se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, ni estando el uno frente al otro, mientras sus cuerpos exteriorizaban la excitación que sentían.

Robin se sentó encima de las piernas de Zoro, sin importarle lo más mínimo que sus sexos estaban en contacto, frotándose el uno contra el otro, pero ahora se centraban en las caricias que se regalaban el uno al otro.

Robin pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Zoro, mientras que este acariciaba sus pechos con las manos abiertas. Los besos tampoco cesaban, e intentaban seguir el ritmo de sus respiraciones y jadeos.

-¿Quieres seguir?-preguntó Robin antes de dar un paso más allá.

Zoro no pudo emitir más que un gruñido, mientras recostaba a Robin contra el suelo y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se introdujo dentro de ella, con suavidad y firmeza.

Ella emitió un gemido de satisfacción, y seguía el ritmo de las embestidas de Zoro. Todo era tal y como se habían imaginado y parecía que no estuviese pasando realmente.

Tras unos minutos más, Robin logró ponerse sobre Zoro y tomó el control ahora ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello, el rostro, el torso, la espalda. Hubiese deseado hacer florecer unos brazos para poder tocarle por donde ella deseaba, pero aunque lo hubiese intentado, no podría hacerlo. Estaba tan inestable a causa del placer que le daba Zoro que apenas podía mantenerse erguida.

Finalmente llegaron al clímax, ambos, entre gritos retenidos y más gemidos, con la respiración agitada. Entonces se dieron un último beso y Zoro se acostó completamente en el suelo, Robin por su parte recostó su cabeza y sus manos sobre el torso de él.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, no les hacía falta decirse el uno al otro cómo habían disfrutado, pero Robin rompió el silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Zoro sabía a qué se refería. ¿Qué iba a pasar entre ellos cuando bajaran de la torre de vigilancia bajo la mirada de sus amigos?


	5. La segunda fase

**Capítulo 5**

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Zoro y Robin terminaron de exteriorizar sus impulsos, y mientras seguían en reposo pensaban en las consecuencias. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse mutuamente, y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Zoro habló.

-No sé qué debemos hacer a partir de ahora.-confesó él.

-Yo tampoco estoy segura, y menos sabiendo que hay demasiados sentimientos en juego.

Ella se estaba refiriendo a su querido amigo Franky, sin saber cómo de mal reaccionaría si se enterase de lo ocurrido.

Ambos pensaban que de momento, debían mantenerlo con discreción.

-Yo no quiero reprimirme, Robin.

-Ni yo, pero hagamos el esfuerzo. Todo será igual que antes, no hace falta que cambiemos en nada.

-¿Que no hace falta que cambiemos en nada?-se extrañó Zoro.

-Claro, ¿o es que ibas a cambiar tu actitud de la noche al día sólo por lo sucedido hoy?

Zoro pensó interiormente lo que decía Robin y lo comprendió. No encontraba necesario tener que actuar como una pareja de novios, mostrándose su recíproco amor delante del mundo. No, ellos no eran así, y si se miraba desde ese punto de vista, no era tan difícil actuar como si nada mientras ellos dos estuviesen de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el espadachín finalmente.- Pero me va a costar más que a ti, no estoy acostumbrado a envolverme de misterio.

Robin sólo rió a eso, y se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso, sin cerrar los ojos mientras le mantenía la mirada. Zoro la correspondió efusivamente, con los ojos abiertos también.

Entonces Robin, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió por la trampilla y bajó a la cubierta, pero no fue directamente a su dormitorio. Se pasó por la cocina para recoger una taza de café recién hecho.

-Sanji, ¿estás por aquí?-preguntó ella en voz alta.

-Robin-chwan, te has despertado demasiado temprano. ¡Si no duermes bien tu rostro podría empeorar!-dijo el cocinero alarmado.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien.- rió ella.- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-¡Oh no, no ensucies tus delicadas manos con el desayuno de éstos patanes!

-Si te ayudo terminaremos mucho más rápido, así que va, dime qué quieres que haga.

Con la ayuda de la habilidad de Robin terminaron de servir el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando terminaron, ambos salieron a cubierta mientras el sol brillaba, recién salido del horizonte.

-No había tenido ocasión de decírtelo aún, pero tu nuevo peinado te sienta estupendamente.- dijo Sanji de la nada.

-¿Tú crees? En realidad he estado demasiado ocupada como para preocuparme por eso, así que simplemente lo dejé crecer.- sonrió ella.

-Realmente, debiste pasar mucho tiempo entrenando, tus habilidades han mejorado casi excesivamente…

Mientras ambos conversaban animadamente, Zoro les observaba desde la ventana de la torre con una sonrisa. Pensaba en lo amable que era Robin y en qué habían hecho esa noche. Era una mujer increíble.

El resto de la tripulación iba saliendo a la cubierta conforme iban despertándose, mientras Sanji les indicaba que el desayuno de ese día era muy especial, porque Robin había colaborado.

Cuando por fin apareció Franky, se dirigió hacia Robin y la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

-Robin, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió y el cyborg la condujo hasta la parte del mástil, para hablar tranquilamente fuera de los oídos del resto.

Franky apoyó sus enormes brazos metálicos sobre la barandilla del barco y empezó a hablar mientras Robin estaba de pie tras él, con los brazos cruzados.

-No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.- sólo dijo él.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió ella. Era cierto, aunque no por los mismos motivos que él, aunque eso no se lo contó.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera… ni haberte dicho lo que te dije.- Franky se arrepentía verdaderamente, y notó la mano de Robin posarse sobre su brazo.

-Ya está olvidado. Pero no puedes pretender que…

-Ya lo sé. No nos queremos de la misma manera, pero creo que por mí está bien.-entonces sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana.-Mientras yo te quiera y te aprecie a mi manera es suficiente. Y como te quiero, aceptaré todo lo que hagas, ya que eres la más inteligente con diferencia de por aquí, así que seguro que todo estará bien.

Ambos se sonrieron y se entendieron, hasta que se oyó un grito de Nami;

-¡Una tormenta descomunal se avecina, todos a sus puestos!

Nadie notaba nada, hasta que pasaron unos minutos. Efectivamente las olas perdieron el control y una lluvia y viento torrencial les empujaba de ola en ola.

Cada uno tenía su función específica en situaciones como esa, por su parte, Robin se sujetaba con numerosos brazos para no salir despedida, y su función era asegurarse de que no había ningún naufragio.

Ussop, en un descuido fue arrastrado por una ráfaga y estuvo a punto de ser tragado por el mar, pero Robin pudo hacer florecer sus brazos a tiempo para sujetarle. Siempre ocurrían incidentes de ese tipo y ya habían aprendido a evitarlos.

Mientras la tormenta amenazaba a los tripulantes del Sunny, alguien no muy lejos los estaba esperando.

Era el líder de la banda subordinada de Barbanegra, los "secuestradores" del día anterior. El primer paso del plan estaba completo: estudiar a los piratas de Luffy sin que ellos los pudiesen estudiar a ellos.

Y ahora estaban llevando a cabo su segunda fase, hacer que se dirijan hacia su isla inconscientemente, así nadie podría sospechar nada, y menos aún que contaban con un usuario de una fruta del diablo capaz de controlar el clima. Gracias a él y a sus directrices, la naturaleza iba a llevarlos ante sus narices, aunque de buenas a primeras no sabrían que eran los secuestradores de antes quienes les esperaban.

Sólo iban a ser, o por lo menos a hacerles creer que eran, un inocente grupo encargado de realizar juegos y pruebas en esa remota isla, llamada Los cuatro ases…


	6. Sin elección

No habiendo cesado la tormenta, el Sunny fue a embarcar en una pequeña isla casi como por arte de magia. En la orilla podían divisarse varias figuras que levantaban los brazos con unas linternas, y gritaban:

-¡Deprisa, bajad y poneos a salvo aquí!

Luffy indicó que les hicieran caso, y rápidamente bajaron del barco, una vez anclado.

-Hola, somos unos piratas y esta tormenta nos…-empezó Luffy.

-Eres valiente al presentarte como un pirata, pero ahora no hay tiempo para las explicaciones. Seguidme.- dijo el que más avanzado estaba.

Los habitantes de la isla que les habían acogido encabezaron el grupo hasta una pequeña cabaña de madera, a salvo de las violentas olas y la lluvia torrencial.

-¡Bienvenidos a Los cuatro ases! Es un placer recibir visitas de jóvenes valientes e intrépidos como vosotros.

-¿Los cuatro ases?-preguntaron los piratas al unísono.

-Esta pequeña isla vive de la organización de competiciones, juegos y retos que se les propone a los náufragos que terminan aquí, y no son pocos.- seguía diciendo el habitante de la isla.- Mi nombre es Rio, y estos son mis ayudantes.

Extendió su brazo para mostrarles a quienes le acompañaban.

-¿Qué clase de retos organizáis, y cómo podéis vivir de eso?-quiso saber Ussop.

-Sé que suena algo… egoísta, pero para poder salir de aquí hay que participar en nuestras pruebas, y en verdad, hay que superar un par de ellas…

-¡Queremos participar!-dijo Luffy sin dejar que Rio terminase la explicación.-¿Podemos empezar cuando pare la tormenta?

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionaron la mayoría de sus amigos.

Robin por su parte sonreía, y Zoro y Sanji tampoco se quejaban. No estaban en desacuerdo con su capitán.

Rio observó sus reacciones, la de todos y cada uno de ellos. Era algo a tener en cuenta. Entonces habló.

-¡Excelente! De momento podéis pasar la noche en esta pequeña cabaña. Sentimos no poder ofreceros nada más espacioso. ¡En un momento os serviremos la cena y mañana empezaremos con los juegos!

Cenaron a los pocos minutos de que Rio y el resto de isleños se fueran, tan ruidosamente como siempre.

-¡Más te vale que las pruebas no sean peligrosas!-le gritaba Nami a Luffy, y a ella se unían Ussop y Chopper.

Luffy sólo reía, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Todo el mundo a dormir! Si no estáis al 100% para mañana los juegos no serán divertidos!

No había camas, ni habitaciones separadas, ni nada que les ofreciese intimidad, pero eso no les importaba lo más mínimo. Era una banda sin secretos entre ellos, sin nada que ocultar, y Robin y Zoro no iban a ser menos.

No romperían el clima de "nada de misterios", así que aunque no dijeron nada a nadie, se acostaron en el suelo, muy juntos. No tenían la intención de aparentar que no se tenían cariño, pero tampoco iban a gritarles que se querían de esa manera especial.

Todo el mundo se acostó también en el suelo, todos muy juntos, pero ninguno como Zoro y Robin; ella estaba de espaldas a Zoro, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo. A nadie perecía importarle, ni se sorprendieron. Aunque lo llevasen discretamente, la afinidad de Zoro y Robin era evidente, y aunque no mostraban signos de ser los mejores amigos, sí se veía ese cariño y preocupación.

Zoro acercó su cara a la oreja de Robin, que estaba de lado, y le habló en voz bajísima.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ella entonces cogió las manos de Zoro, que reposaban en su abdomen y le respondió sin mover su posición.

-Ahora muy bien, y un poco intrigada…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no me haya enterado?

-No es eso, sólo me pregunto qué retos nos esperan mañana.

Zoro entonces suspiró aliviado, pero la calma fue interrumpida por la voz carrasposa de Franky.

-Hay algunos que quieren dormir, ¿os importa?- dijo él en voz alta para que todos lo oyesen.

Sabían por quién iba, también que tenerlos así de juntos ante sus narices le molestaba, así que le obedecieron y no rompieron más el silencio, no sin antes que Zoro creyese oír un "Te quiero". No sabía si realmente Robin se lo había dicho, pero él de todas formas respondió abrazándola con más fuerza mientras dejó caer un beso en su cuello.

A Robin le hubiese encantado darse la vuelta y ponerse cara a Zoro, besarle y acariciarle de arriba abajo, pero sabía que no se podría contener si hacía eso y seguirían más allá, así que se limitó a acariciar sus ásperas manos.

A la mañana siguiente el sol había salido, sin ocultarse entre las nubes o nada que indicase que podría haber otra terrible tormenta.

Rio no tardó mucho en traerles algo de desayuno, y procedió con su explicación de lo que sería el primer día de juegos.

-Yo, y el resto del jurado escogeremos de entre vosotros dos líderes de equipo, entonces estos deberán ir eligiendo uno por uno entre sus compañeros. Advierto que evidentemente, las pruebas requieren tanto de habilidad combativa como inteligencia, así que pensad bien el equipo que queréis. Cada vez que un miembro se una a su equipo, él será el próximo que elija. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda de momento?

-¿Aunque estemos en equipos separados, eso no impedirá que todos podamos regresar juntos al barco?-preguntó Sanji desconfiando.

-Claro que no, no habrá problemas con eso. Tras el juego todos podréis volver a casa.- dijo Rio sonriente. "Aunque me muero de ganas por ver quién regresa a casa de una pieza"-pensó.

Entonces, tras la explicación, salieron todos de la pequeña cabaña a un verdoso claro, y Rio avanzó unos pasos, seguido del esto del jurado.

-Sanji y Zoro.- dijo él, y ambos dieron un paso adelante.- Los capitanes de los equipos seréis vosotros. Equipo amarillo y equipo verde, respectivamente.

Ellos asintieron con agrado, cualquier cosa que avivara su rivalidad era bien recibida para ellos.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. El esqueleto no puede participar, va contra nuestras normas que un muerto viviente se incluya en los juegos.- miraron a Brook.- No es nada personal, es más tradición que otra cosa, lo sentimos.

-Yohohoho no importa, así podré ver las competiciones mejor… ¡Aunque no tengo ojos!- dijo él sin molestia, más bien al contrario, parecía aliviado tras haberse librado del juego. Ussop lo envidiaba.

-¿Por dónde iba…? Ah sí, el joven Zoro empezará escogiendo el primer participante de su equipo, luego lo hará Sanji. Cuando queráis.- concluyó Rio.

-Robin.-dijo el espadachín sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Tener a Robin con él prácticamente le aseguraba la victoria. No era la primera vez que ella les hacía ganar alguna que otra competición.

Ella avanzó serena hasta situarse al lado de Zoro y posó su mano en su cintura.

-¡Entonces yo elijo a Nami-swan!-revoloteó Sanji.

-¡Idiota, deja de montar un espectáculo!- decía la pelirroja mientras avanzaba hacia el cocinero.

Ahora era el turno de Robin.

-Yo elijo a Chopper.- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño reno.

Él avanzó dando brincos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta saltar a los brazos de Robin.

-Pues yo a Luffy.- dijo Nami.

-¡Ya era hora, creía que me ibais a dejar el último!-dijo el capitán mientras les hacía burla a Ussop y Franky, que eran los últimos.

Finalmente Chopper, tras unos minutos pensándolo escogió a Franky, y Luffy se quedó con Ussop.

Fue entonces cuando Rio avanzó unos pasos y abrió sus brazos.

-¡Estupendo! Supongo que os morís de ganas por saber cuál es la primera prueba de la isla de Los cuatro ases…


	7. El cuadrado

**Capítulo 7**

Sin moverse del sitio, ya organizados en equipos, esperaron a que Rio explicase el contenido de la primera prueba.

Mientras tanto, los piratas lanzaban miradas desafiantes a sus rivales, unos más que otros, pero en general iban a empezar con entusiasmo.

-Me gusta mucho nuestro equipo-decía Chopper muy contento.- Tenemos posibilidades de ganar.

-Pues claro que tenemos posibilidades de ganar, somos súper. Además que nuestro capitán de equipo es imparable.-decía Franky, sonriéndole a Zoro.

-En verdad no me imagino a ninguno de nosotros perdiendo, y menos contra el cocinero pervertido.- esto lo dijo en voz alta, para que Sanji lo escuchase.

-¡Oye, marimo de mierda, vosotros sois los que no tenéis posibilidades de ganar!-dijo el rubio enfadado.

Por su parte, Nami y Ussop no estaban tan convencidos de que iban a ganar.

-Es verdad que tenemos a dos de los tres monstruos (se refería a Luffy y Sanji), y ellos sólo tienen a Zoro… Pero Robin realmente también es merecedora de ser llamada monstruo, y Franky no se queda muy atrás.-decía Nami algo cabizbaja.

-Por el contrario, aquí Nami y yo somos del equipo de cobardes.- decía ahora Ussop.- Y allí sólo tienen a Chopper.

-¡Ussop, yo no soy un cobarde!-les gritaba ahora el pequeño reto, que les había escuchado.

Se respiraba mucha competitividad en el ambiente, pero estaban alegres, sin ningún miedo o temor. Iban a disfrutar de la oportunidad que se les ofrecía.

-Veo que estáis entusiasmados, así que explicaré el primer reto. Es muy sencillo.-explicaba Rio con paciencia.-Vamos a delimitar dos zonas, una por equipo, y tenéis que permanecer dentro de ella hasta que nosotros lo indiquemos. Sólo podéis apoyar los pies en el suelo, es decir, no podéis sentaros ni acostaros ni hacer el pino. Tampoco podéis salir del perímetro, claro. Sólo esto, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.- dijeron todos.

A continuación, dos de los ayudantes de Rio acompañaron a ambos grupos hacia dos zonas completamente separadas. Sólo había cuatro líneas en el suelo, al aire libre, cerca de la playa, delimitando un estrechísimo cuadrado.

-Sólo con Franky ya ocupa toda el área.- dijo Robin sin perder la serenidad al ver el cuadrado.- Va a ser problemático.

-Ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos… ¡Pero tenemos a Chopper, que puede ir en brazos y apenas ocupa espacio!-decía el cyborg dándole palmadas a la cabeza al reno.

Él por su parte, subió a los brazos de Robin mostrándose de acuerdo con lo que decía Franky.

-Por favor, debéis entrar en el cuadrado ahora mismo.-decía uno de los jueces.

Ellos entraron y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, en verdad Franky ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Para poder estar todos dentro, Chopper tuvo que subirse a la cabeza de Robin, y ella apretaba sus abundantes pechos contra el torso de Zoro.

El peliverde se había puesto rojo, sin saber dónde colocar sus brazos, y al ver esta reacción, Robin habló.

-No vayas a poner los brazos fuera del área. Vamos, acércalos.- decía ella mientras cogía las manos de Zoro y las pasaba por detrás de su espalda, haciendo que él la abrazase.

-¿Todo bien, Franky?-preguntó Robin para comprobar cómo iban de espacio.

-No del todo… estoy a punto de caerme. Subid encima de mi espalda. Los tres, vamos, rápido.-dijo de repente él.

Robin y Chopper le obedecieron y fueron ayudados a subirse, pero Zoro se quedó quieto.

-¡Zoro, tú también, déjame ocupar a mí todo el cuadrado!-decía Franky.

-Pero no…

-¡Que subas!

Ante la imperativa, Robin le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a subir, y una vez encima de Franky, no le soltó de la mano.

-¿Vas bien, Franky?-preguntó Chopper.

-Súper. Esto no es nada.- dijo él sonriendo.

Franky era consciente que Robin y Zoro actuaban más cariñosamente que de costumbre. Debido a las circunstancias podían actuar así de manera natural, y el cyborg tenía que asumirlo. Pero él había cambiado su mentalidad, o lo iba a intentar, para aceptar los sentimientos de Robin, porque su felicidad era lo más importante para él.

-¿Estás cómoda?-le dijo Zoro a Robin.

Ella asintió, pero estaba en una posición algo complicada, y además con Chopper a la cabeza todavía.

-¡Oye tú, deja de molestarla!- le dijo al reno.

Él por su parte le sacó la lengua y Robin lo bajó para acomodarlo en sus brazos, mientras ella se recostaba en Zoro.

-Creo que esta prueba es una especia de convivencia. Incitan a que nos veamos obligados a discutir, ya que estamos sometidos a presión.- pensaba Robin en voz alta.

Puede que lo lograran, ya que pasado el tiempo, Franky empezó a molestarse de tener encima de él a la parejita. Se sentía estúpido por haberse ofrecido a facilitarles comodidad.

Por otra parte, el equipo amarillo no tenía tantas dificultades. A pesar de no tener miembros desproporcionados en cuanto a su tamaño, Nami estaba en brazos de Sanji, que no dejó que la navegante se cansara.

La noche llegó y las estrellas cubrieron el cielo, y los piratas seguían en sus posiciones.

-Nami-swan, me quedaría toda la vida así, yo te qui…-empezó a decir Sanji, todavía con la chica en brazos.

-Corta el rollo.- le tapó la boca ella.-Ya tenemos suficiente con unos tortolitos a bordo.

-¿Tortolitos?-preguntaron los tres chicos.

-No puedo creer que no os hayáis fijado en Zoro y Robin. Es evidente que han dado un paso importante en su relación.

-Que mi Robin-chwan y el estúpido marimo… son…-Sanji no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Increíble! Si tienen un bebé será el pirata más joven de la historia.-decía Luffy iluso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!-le gritó Sanji.

En el lado del equipo verde, todos seguían igual. Chopper se había dormido en el regazo de Robin, mientras ella era envuelta en los brazos de Zoro. Pero Franky emitía algún que otro gruñido, mostrándose molesto.

-Sujeta a Chopper un momento.-le dijo ella a Zoro.

Entonces se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo y se puso frente a Franky. Ella era consciente que su amigo lo estaba pasando mal. Y de repente la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Franky.

-O… Oye… ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo él desconcertado.

-He venido a hacerte compañía, me apetece estar contigo.

Franky dejó de sentirse molesto para sentirse ahora algo ridículo. Realmente tenía un orgullo elevado, y veía cómo ella lo abrazaba por lástima, sin embargo de la apartó. Sólo se limitaba a seguir en su posición, sin corresponder al abrazo, mientras Zoro observaba molesta su actitud desde su espalda.


	8. Verdades que duelen

**Capítulo 8**

La llegada de los jueces a donde se situaban ambos grupos indicó el final de la primera prueba.

-Ahora seguidnos para comprobar el veredicto.-decían ellos con serenidad.

Los piratas les siguieron con aire cansado, no sabían cuántas horas habían permanecido allí, pero les había agotado, física y mentalmente.

Cuando los dos equipos, el de Zoro y el de Sanji llegaron al punto de inicio, Rio se adelantó y les habló efusivamente.

-¡Felicidades muchachos, habéis superado la prueba satisfactoriamente!

Luffy daba saltos de alegría pero el resto entrecerraba los ojos del cansancio.

Rio siguió hablando.

-Muy bien, mañana os esperará otra prueba, en la que romperemos los equipos de momento. Tampoco se hará uso de fuerza física, así que podéis estar relajados, será un reto más… Bueno, ya veréis a qué me refiero.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de las pruebas?-preguntó Robin.

-¿Todavía no lo sabéis?-contestó Rio riendo.

En realidad, había dos motivos; el primero era el de Rio y sus secuaces, que era observar las debilidades de los piratas. Pero el motivo "trampa" que se les debía mostrar a Luffy y el resto era distinto, más camuflado. Rio explicó el objetivo que les concernía a ellos:

-Reforzar vuestros lazos con nuestras inocentes y prácticas pruebas, ¿os parece poco?

Se lo imaginaban. Sabían que el trasfondo era algo similar, pero no por ello se sintieron más aliviados.

A los pocos minutos volvieron a la pequeña cabaña, y una vez todos acostados en el suelo, unos muy juntos de los otros, se contaron la experiencia de la primera prueba.

-¡Nosotros estuvimos hablando mucho y nos divertimos!-decía Luffy animado.-Por cierto Robin, ¿vas a tener un beb…

-¡Cállate animal!-le golpeó Nami nerviosamente.

-No, Nami-swan, yo también quiero preguntarles acerca de eso…-dijo ahora Sanji, y se dirigió hacia Robin.- ¿Qué os traéis tú y el cabeza de alga?

Todos se sorprendieron de su poco tacto para abordar el tema. Franky también se molestó, además, y decidió salir de la cabaña.

-Voy a que me dé el aire, no quiero escuchar más tonterías por hoy.-dijo, y salió sin dar tiempo a responderle.

Tras su salida, la atención volvió a recaer sobre Robin y Zoro.

-¡Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!-les gritaba el espadachín sonrojado.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo claro, Zoro.-dijo Robin, incorporándose.- Zoro y yo somos igual de compañeros como lo somos de todos vosotros, yo le quiero igual que a todos, pero cuando estamos juntos nos sentimos especiales y…-no pudo seguir.

-No te molestes, Robin-le dijo ahora su amiga Nami.-Entendemos a qué te refieres y tienes mi apoyo.

El resto también mostró su alegría, aunque no tanto Sanji, pero al fin y al cabo les iban a aceptar como siempre.

Al ver que el tema era algo incómodo para algunos, dejaron de hablar de ello e intentaron dormirse, preguntándose en qué consistiría la siguiente prueba.

Los piratas de la tripulación de Luffy se volvieron a reunir en el mismo lugar de siempre, donde se iniciaban las pruebas, pero esta vez había una silla para cada uno.

-Sentaros, por favor.-decía Rio.- Esta es Luna, y nos ayudará en el transcurso del segundo reto.

Luna inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Hola, soy Luna y comí una fruta del diablo. Tengo la habilidad de ver el fondo de las personas, indagar en su mente y obtener la información que deseo.

-La prueba se basará en la formulación de varias cuestiones, que iré diciendo, y automáticamente Luna extraerá lo que os viene a la cabeza en ese momento, por lo que no podéis engañaros a vosotros mismos ni al resto. Será lo que verdaderamente penséis.-decía Rio.- Las respuestas las generalizaremos, por cuestiones de la privacidad de cada uno de vosotros, por supuesto.

-¿Otra prueba para reforzar nuestros lazos?-preguntaba Chopper algo inseguro.

-Correcto, pequeñín. Al final nos lo vais a agradecer…Bien, ¿listos?

-Primera cuestión: ¿Sois y seréis fieles a vuestro capitán?

Sin que a los piratas apenas les diera tiempo a pensarlo, Luna habló.

-La respuesta es sí.

Luffy miró a sus amigos y les sonrió.

-¡Sois los mejores!-dijo.

-Segunda cuestión: ¿Cuál es la belleza de vuestro barco?

-La respuesta es Nami.

Ahora todos la miraron a ella, que se sorprendió.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de Robin?-dijo confusa.

-Yo también opino que eres tú la belleza del barco.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-En verdad tenemos a dos verdaderas bellezas entre nosotros, ¡pero felicidades, Nami-swan!-gritó Sanji muy feliz.

Zoro por su parte no le apartó la mirada a Robin, que no estaba para nada molesta por no haber sido ella la elegida. Para él la respuesta era obvia.

-Tercera cuestión: ¿Con quién os sentís más cómodos?

-Aquí hay una respuesta larga: Luffy, Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper y Franky.

Se oyeron más risas, y más viendo que ninguna chica había sido elegida, pero Nami y Robin eran las que más reían.

-Felicidades, señor espadachín.-le dijo la arqueóloga a Zoro sonriendo.

-¿Tú has pensado en mí?- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Cuarta cuestión: ¿A quién no desearíais tener como enemigo?

-La respuesta es Zoro.

Él levantó la cabeza con orgullo mientras sus amigos seguían con las risas.

-Siguiente cuestión: ¿Quién es el miembro que sobra?

Todos se quedaron helados ante esta pregunta, y sin dejar que Luna anunciase la respuesta, todos se enfadaron.

-¿Esto no era para reforzar lazos?

-¡No queremos saber el resultado!

Pero Luna no calló.

-La respuesta es Nico Robin.

Ella se no pudo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se perdieron en un punto lejano, no le podía estar pasando esto. No, otra vez no.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad, chicos?-dijo Zoro indignado.

-Claro, Robin es una de los nuestros, es irremplazable-decían ellos.

Pero Luna siguió:

-Vista la mala actitud, revelaré más de vuestros pensamientos:

"Robin se unió a nosotros sin que nadie la invitara, al principio nadie la quería con ellos, y aunque pasado el tiempo empezaron a aceptarla como una más, nunca han confiado completamente en ella…"

-Basta.-dijo Robin serena.-No necesito escuchar más. Sigamos con la prueba, por favor.

-Ya no hay más cuestiones. Lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero ya es suficiente por hoy.-interrumpió Rio.- Mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, dará lugar a la tercera prueba. Para ella volveremos a reuniros por equipos, así que podéis descansar y estaros preparados.

Tras las quejas y el dolor causado por la última pregunta, nadie hablaba de camino a la cabaña.

-¿Os apetece que organicemos un picnic? Tenemos tiempo de sobra hoy.-propuso Sanji para aliviar tensiones.

-Claro, suena bien.-dijeron la mayoría sin mucho entusiasmo.

El picnic se organizó y se celebró, pero Robin no salió de la cabaña en ningún momento. Simplemente estaba sentada dentro de ella, sentada en una silla intentando concentrarse para leer uno de sus libros, mientras suspiraba y alguna que otra lágrima rodaba por su mejillas.


	9. Este-Oeste

**Capítulo 9**

No muy lejos de la cabaña, Luffy y los demás estaban disfrutando de un delicioso picnic, pero no podían evitar sentirse algo frustrados.

-Yo propuse lo del picnic para animar a Robin-chwan…-decía Sanji cabizbajo.

-Ha debido ser un duro golpe para ella, pero si esa tal Luna no mentía, eso es lo que pensamos en el fondo… no puedo creerlo.-dijo Nami.

-Yo creo que hasta ella misma pensaba que es la que sobra, recordad por lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida…-hablaba ahora Ussop.-No podrá evitar ponerse a ella misma en el punto de mira.

-¿No será mejor que volvamos con ella?-preguntaba Chopper triste también.- Es aburrido si no está.

-No. Dejadla sola, ella no podrá recuperarse del golpe si estamos con ella.-dijo de repente Franky.

-Tiene razón.-corroboró Zoro.-Si vamos con ella fingirá estar bien. Debemos darle tiempo.

-Justamente no hablaba por ti. Tú eres el que debería ir.- le dijo el cyborg.- No hace falta que diga los motivos.

-¿Qué te crees, que no me muero por ir con ella? Pero ya lo has dicho, es mejor que…-no pudo acabar Zoro cuando se vio interrumpido.

-No, Zoro. Tienes que ir con ella ahora mismo.-ordenó Luffy.- Si yo estuviese así, me gustaría que la gente especial estuviese conmigo.

Robin seguía en la cabaña, intentando leer. Entre sus manos sostenía un tomo de historia del East Blue.

Ella procedía del West Blue, era la única de la tripulación que era de allí, y quería conocer más a fondo los hechos de los otras partes del mundo.

Aunque intentaba prestar atención a las páginas, no podía, no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que sus amigos supuestamente pensaban de ella, aunque ella creía que era inevitable. Nunca había hecho méritos ni logros para ser más confiable y cercana a ellos, pero los quería como a nadie.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un portazo y por ella entró Zoro, directo hacia Robin.

-Robin…-decía mientras daba pasos hacia ella.

Cuando llegó a su posición la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y acercó su cabeza a su torso.

-Todos te quieren. No eres la que sobra, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás.-decía el espadachín de una tirada.- ¿Tú crees que sobras? ¿Qué no nos haces falta? ¿Que yo no te necesito?

-Si sigues así, seguro que se me pasa enseguida el disgusto.-dijo ella mientras se reconfortaba entre los brazos de Zoro.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y posó su mano en el rostro de Zoro, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Por detrás de las orejas, pasando por sus tres pendientes, por su nariz, por la cicatriz que le travesaba el ojo, y terminó cogiéndole el mentón. Se miraron.

-Debería salir a disculparme con el resto…-dijo ella en voz baja.

-De eso nada, no te vas a mover de aquí… Porque ahora el que no te va a dejar soy yo.-dijo Zoro amenazante.

Entonces besó con fuerza a Robin, jugando con su lengua y sin parar de respirar agitadamente. El corazón les iba a estallar, siempre tenían la misma sensación cuando estaban juntos.

Él ahora recorrió la espalda de Robin con sus manos, acariciando por debajo de su ropa. Ella se dejaba hacer y se agarraba a los hombros de él.

-¿Me necesitas?-dijo Robin casi susurrando.

Se escuchó un gruñido afirmativo por parte de Zoro mientras besaba su cuello. No podía despegarse de ella.

Pronto la ropa empezó a sobrarles, y se la quitaron uno al otro, pero esta vez, Zoro daba el primer paso en todo, iba a llevar la iniciativa y a hacer que Robin volviera a sentirse bien.

Se dejaron caer en el único sofá que había en la cabaña, completamente desnudos mientras Robin aguantaba sobre ella el peso de Zoro, que seguía sin despegarse de ella.

-¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase no te volverás a poner triste?- dijo por fin Zoro incorporando su cabeza y mirándola directamente.

Los increíbles ojos de ella se humedecieron y brillaron. Entonces asintió.

-Lo prometo.

Zoro entró dentro de ella con mucha suavidad, sin prisas y calmadamente, y ella lo recibía mientras escondía su rostro en el torso de él.

No se dijeron ni media palabra mientras estaban haciendo el amor, sólo se miraban mientras se sacudían ligeramente a causa de las suaves embestidas del espadachín.

El clímax no tardó en llegar, pero a pesar de ello continuaron en la misma posición.

-¿Puedes seguir?-dijo Zoro entre suspiros de cansancio.

Como respuesta, Robin tomó impulso y se colocó encima de él.

-Déjame ahora a mí.

Se cogieron de las manos y ella empezó a moverse lentamente, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo.

Pasado el tiempo, pararon, pero no se deshicieron del abrazo.

-Espero que el cansancio desaparezca antes del tercer reto.-dijo Robin.

-¿Después de todo lo de hoy sigues entusiasmada con esa tontería?-se sorprendió Zoro.

-Creía que querías que me olvidase de lo de hoy. Así que una vez olvidado, sólo queda el entusiasmo.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña…

-No te hagas el digno ahora, deja de disimular. Sé que te mueres de ganas por vencer al equipo de Sanji.-reía ella ahora.

-Tsk, no me importaría vencerle, la verdad…

Sin decir nada, ella se levantó del sillón y empezó a volverse a vestir.

-Voy a ver a los chicos. ¿Me acompañas?-y le tendió la mano.

-Por supuesto.

En el picnic seguían decaídos y no había manera de animarse, o eso parecía, hasta que dos manos salieron de la cabeza de Luffy y unas risas se oían a lo lejos.

Eran Robin y Zoro.

-Siento haberos entristecido…-empezó a hablar ella.

-No no no, Robin.- hablaba Ussop.- Somos nosotros quienes lo sentimos.

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a ella.

-Todos te queremos.-dijo Franky con una sonrisa.-Eres súper.

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti, pero seguramente estaríamos todos muertos… o peor.-decía Luffy.

-Yo no podría aguantar en este barco de idiotas si no fuese por ti, Robin.- dijo Nami mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-¡Además, eres tan fuerte y valiente como el trío de monstruos, yohohohohohoho!-dijo Brook.

-¡Y verte todos los días es como ver salir el sol, Robin-chwan! Deja al espadachín idiota y vente conmigo.-revoloteaba Sanji a su alrededor.

Chopper se limitó a saltar a sus brazos y abrazarla.

Entonces Robin, llevada por la emoción, hico florecer una multitud de brazos y rodeó a todos sus amigos hacia ella

-Moriría por vosotros.

-Y nosotros mataríamos por ti.-le contestó Luffy.


	10. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 10**

-Bienvenidos a la tercera prueba, mis valientes piratas.-anunciaba Rio con entusiasmo.

Por su parte, Luffy y el resto permanecían serios e impasibles.

-Recordad que pase lo que pase, somos inquebrantables.-les dijo Luffy a sus amigos.

El resto asintió. No iban a volver a caer en las enredadas trampas de Rio y los organizadores de las pruebas. No se dejarían provocar.

-La prueba de hoy es de lo más interesante, amigos míos.-empezó a explicar Rio.-Son nada más y nada menos que… combates. Por desgracia, no todos participaréis, sólo los capitanes y otro componente del equipo, que elegiremos nosotros. Por lo tanto, paso a anunciarlo: Zoro se enfrentará a Sanji, y a continuación, del equipo amarillo creemos que puede ofrecer una muy buena pelea Luffy, el capitán de la tripulación, enfrentándose a Nico Robin del equipo verde.

El semblante de los piratas no cambió, les era indiferente, pero entonces hablaron.

-¿Y en qué os habéis basado para escoger a esos participantes?-preguntó Franky.

-Lo siento por el resto que no participáis, pero es obvio que ellos cuatro son los más fuertes. Y que conste que no nos hemos basado en vuestras recompensas, que da la casualidad que las de ellos son las más elevadas.-explicó Rio.

-¿Y esto también es para fortalecer lazos?-preguntó Nami incrédula.

-Claro que sí, jovencita. ¿No queréis saber quién es el más fuerte?-incitó Rio.

-¡Yo sí quiero!-Luffy dejó de estar serio y se dejó llevar por la emoción.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle al cocinero pervertido quién es el mejor.-dijo Zoro preparando sus espadas.

-No lo tendrás tan fácil, marimo.- dijo Sanji desafiante.

-Parece interesante.- dijo Robin.

Sus compañeros se quedaron de piedra al ver la facilidad con la que aceptaron pelear entre ellos.

-Muy bien, pues que empiece el juego. Zoro y Sanji, empezad cuando queráis.-gritó Rio.

Pero no sin antes que Luffy se acercara y les dijera:

-No os hagáis daño, por favor.

Ellos asintieron y en cuanto sonó la señal que anunciaba se abalanzaron creando un choque tremendo.

Se estaban conteniendo, habían acordado no herirse, pero eso no les impediría disfrutar de una buena pelea.

-¿Quieres que apostemos algo a nivel personal?-proponía Sanji mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para dar un giro de patadas, como un torbellino.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo Zoro mientras bloqueaba las patadas con sus tres katanas.

Sanji dejó de voltear y se elevó al cielo de un salto, y se preparó para descender con su pierna en llamas.

-Luchemos por el amor de Robin-chwan.- dijo el rubio cuando aterrizó.

La onda que creó el cocinero desestabilizó a Zoro, y lo que le acababa de proponer lo hizo aún más.

El espadachín no dijo nada, pero empezó a dar estocadas con rabia contra Sanji. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero no le gustaba que tocasen ese tema. Eso sólo les pertenecía a Robin y a él, no era asunto de nadie más.

Robin por su parte, escuchó la propuesta y no pudo hacer nada aparte de reír.

-Por mí no hay problema.-sólo dijo ella.

Zoro no daba crédito, odiaba cuando Robin hacía eso.

-Muy bien, entonces el ganador recibirá un beso de ella.-confirmó Sanji.

Sabía que estaba haciendo rabiar a Zoro, que seguía con las estocadas, pero si podía llevarse un beso de Robin, valdría la pena.

-¡Esfuérzate, señor espadachín!-le dijo ella a Zoro, sonriendo.

Tras casi una hora de combate, Rio anunció el final.

-Veo que ambos seguís en pie, pero no nos gustan los empates, así que los jueces y yo hemos deliberado que el merecedor de la victoria es Roronoa Zoro. Felicidades.

Zoro asintió mientras suspiraba, estaba agotado, pero al fin había ganado.

Sanji no estaba insatisfecho con el resultado de la batalla, había disfrutado, así que ambos se retiraron del campo de batalla hasta que se dejaron caer en el césped que había a pocos metros.

-Buen trabajo.- dijo Sanji entre jadeos.

-Sí.-sólo contestó Zoro, cuando vio a Robin acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

Entonces sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios, sencillo pero intenso.

Cuando se separó de él, lanzó una mirada a Sanji, que les miraba con frustración.

-Lo siento, cocinero-san.

Y entonces se alejó.

-Demos comienzo al segundo y último combate, el capitán Luffy contra la demonio Robin…

-Deja de llamar así a Robin.-le espetó Chopper, cansado ya del trato que se les estaba dando.

-Como sea, cuando queráis.-finalizó algo molesto Rio.

Luffy miraba de frente a Robin, que no se movía en absoluto.

-Déjame comprobar si soy digna, capitán.-sólo dijo.-Adelante.

-Sí.-dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

Entonces estiró su brazo hacia atrás, y luego salió impulsado hacia una Robin que seguía inmóvil.

Antes de que impactara, sus compañeros gritaban.

-¡Robin, muévete!

-¡Apártate de ahí!

-¡Robin!

Incluso Luffy le dijo que lo esquivase, pero justo antes de impactar, el cuerpo de Robin se deshizo en docenas de pétalos, que cubrieron la vista de todos.

_-Cuerpo fleur.-_dijo ella cuando surgió de la tierra detrás del hombre de goma.-Diez, fleurs. Clutch.

Entonces diez brazos florecieron en el cuerpo de Luffy y le retorcieron mientras Robin reía.

-Como tienes el cuerpo de goma los resultados no son los habituales, ¡pero es divertido!

Luffy luchó por liberarse de los brazos, pero sin dañarlos, ya que afectarían directamente en Robin. Todavía se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en la segunda prueba, el dolor por el que había pasado su amiga…

Rio hacía de comentarista de la batalla, en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan y así crear más discordia, ya que los combates no producían la disonancia que esperaba.

-¿Creéis que Robin es capaz de vencer a Luffy en unas condiciones normales?-preguntaba él sin esperar respuesta.- Sólo hay que mirar sus recompensas. La de Luffy triplica la de la demonio.

Sin poder contenerse, sus amigos saltaron enfadados.

-¡Puede ser, pero ella no tiene esa recompensa en relación a su fuerza de combate. Sólo se basan en que es la única capaz de descubrir la verdadera historia!- decía Franky con su voz crispada.

-Y aún así, es la segunda mujer pirata con la recompensa más alta, sin siquiera sumarle el valor de su fuerza a la recompensa.- comentó Nami.

Entonces Luffy intervino.

-Y mi recompensa es tan elevada por el simple hecho de ser el capitán.

-No, Luffy, tú en verdad asumes la mayor parte de responsabilidad…-dijo Robin mientras hacía desaparecer sus brazos.

-¡Oye Robin, no te detengas!-dijo el de goma mientras preparaba su lluvia de puños.

Algunos golpes dieron a la chica causándole algo de daño, pero estuvo rápida para bloquear los siguientes.

-¡Veinte fleur, caléndula!- y unos brazos hicieron de escudo que absorbieron parte del daño recibido.

Cuando Luffy dejó la lluvia de puños, preparó una patada.

-No te dejaré. Mil fleur, gigantesca mano: ¡Stomp!-y unas piernas colosales surgieron, cortándole el paso a Luffy mientras pisoteaban donde estaba Luffy.

Pero de repente, se oyó un fuerte ruido. Era un barco desembarcando no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Parece que se ha adelantado. Barbanegra es muy impaciente…-dijo Rio por lo bajo.

Las banderas negras ondeaban amenazantes cuando Luffy, Robin, y el resto se quedó con los ojos abiertos con los platos.

-Sabía que algo andaba mal…-sólo pudo decir Ussop.

Robin dejó de estar quieta y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Zoro, todavía exhausto por su combate.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.-dijo desesperada mientras cargaba con el espadachín a sus espaldas, ayudándose de sus múltiples brazos.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.-dijo Luffy todavía sorprendido.


	11. Salta al vacío

Una nube de arena se alzó cuando los piratas de Barbanegra tomaron tierra, se dirigían hacia donde estaban Luffy y el resto.

-¡Corred todos! Yo me quedaré de momento para daros tiempo.-decía Luffy.

-Luffy-san, yo me quedo contigo.-dijo Brook decidido.

Por otra parte, Robin avanzaba con Zoro a sus espaldas hacia el barco, intentando aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Oye Robin, déjame en el suelo ya!-gritaba Zoro sin demasiada fuerza.

-No nos van a separar otra vez, me niego a volver a pasar por eso.- dijo con esfuerzos ella, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo junto a Zoro.

Apenas se había caído ya estaba intentado levantarse de nuevo, volviendo a cargar con el espadachín.

-Hay que darse prisa.-decía.

De repente un gran brazo mecánico la detuvo del hombro.

-Déjame al espadachín a mí.-era Franky, que ya llevaba a Sanji agarrado con su otro brazo.

-Pero yo… no…-dijo entre sollozos.

-Confía en mí, Nico Robin, igual que yo lo hago en ti.-sólo dijo él.- ¡Chopper! Tú te vienes conmigo, hay que ver qué puedes hacer con Zoro y Sanji.

Entonces el reno también subió sobre Franky.

-Cuídales, Franky.-dijo finalmente Robin, aceptando que ella no podía encargarse de todo.

Ella dio media vuelta y fue corriendo decidida hacia donde estaba Luffy, dispuesta a retener a los piratas enemigos.

Barbanegra todavía no había llegado, pero no estaba a demasiados metros. Esperándole se encontraban Luffy, Brook, Nami y Ussop, a los que se unió Robin unos instantes después.

-¡¿Por qué, Rio?!-gritaba Luffy.

-Todo estaba preparado desde un principio, las pruebas, el desembarque aquí… todo.-entendió Nami.

-Así es. Todo era parte de un plan que comenzó capturando a algunos de vosotros.-dijo Rio, causando impresión.- Sí, también fue cosa nuestra. Somos una división aliada de Barbanegra y os queremos capturar con, o sin vida por dinero y éxito. Vosotros sois el rostro de la piratería de la nueva era, ¿podéis imaginar lo que supone venceros?

-Ya hemos tenido suficiente mierda.- dijo Luffy serio.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Robin entrecruzó sus brazos e hizo florecer cuatro en el cuerpo de Rio.

-_Clutch_.- dijo simplemente, rompiéndolo en dos.

Pero Barbanegra y los suyos ya habían llegado.

-Por fin te encuentro, Sombrero de paja.-dijo él con una aterradora voz.- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Luffy cerró su puño intentando contenerse, con los dientes chirriando.

-¡Luffy, no le hagas caso! Debemos resistir.- le dijo Nami.

-¿Creéis que con tan sólo vosotros podréis detenernos? ¡Disculpad si me río, jajajajajaja!-decía Barbanegra.

Ante esto, Luffy y los demás se preparaban para atacar.

Ussop empezó lanzando tantas semillas como pudo, haciendo crecer varios tipos de plantas que intentaban llevarse a la boca a la tripulación de Barbanegra.

-¡Mil fleur, gigantesco mano!- y unos brazos colosales salieron del suelo para arrasar con el enemigo.

-Pero qué habilidad más inútil.- dijo Barbanegra mientras lo esquivaba fácilmente transformándose en sombras.

Nami, Luffy y Brook también atacaron y causaron daño, pero no al capitán, les era imposible alcanzarle o herirle.

-Es inútil.-decía Nami desesperada.- Tenemos que empezar a escapar.

-¡Pero les será muy fácil retenernos!-dijo Brook.

-¡Robin!-gritó Luffy.- Ve al Sunny y avisa a Franky que haga el Coup de Burst, haciendo que pase por encima de nosotros.

-Pero Luffy, ¿cómo subiremos en el barca? ¡Estará siendo disparado a toda velocidad!-objetaba Nami mientras creaba una ráfaga de nubes negras.

-Eso ya lo pensaremos cuando sea el momento.-sólo dijo el capitán.-¡Ve, Robin!

-Déjamelo a mí. ¡Cien fleurs, wing!- invocaba Robin mientras despegaba hacia el barco volando.

-¡No dejéis que escape nadie!- advirtió Barbanegra.

Y sus piratas encañonaron hacia donde volaba Robin lo más rápido que podía, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un destello congelante.

-No dejaremos que toquéis a Robin-san.-dijo Brook.

Mientras la arqueóloga travesaba la isla encontró una imagen muy peculiar en tierra.

Un hombre que reconocía, que formaba parte de los jueces de Rio durante las pruebas agitaba los brazos en señal de atención.

-¡Nico Robin, necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Descifra la piedra que hay en el corazón de esta isla!-dijo este desesperado.

Ella pudo escuchar lo que le pedía, pero siguió su camino.

¿Y si se trataba de un poneglyph? Ahora estaba contrariada, tenía que ir lo más rápido posible al barco, avisar del plan de su capitán, y escapar de esa isla de inmediato… Pero no podía dejar el supuesto poneglyph ahí, sin nada, ese era su sueño…

Luffy, Nami y Brook seguían resistiendo a los ataques de Barbanegra y los suyos. Estaban actuando defensivamente, pero aún así les avanzaban en cuanto a terreno.

Por suerte, un estallido se divisó a la orilla de la playa… Era su barca, el Sunny, que se acercaba por el cielo vertiginosamente hacia donde estaban ellos, Robin había llegado a tiempo.

A escasos metros de recorrido, Luffy cogió a sus amigos que seguían en batalla y estiró su brazo lo más rápido que pudo, para engancharse con el barco, y por suerte se encontró con una cadena de brazos fleurs y con el puño de Franky, conectado a su cuerpo por una cadena.

Les tenían sujetos, y los subieron rápidamente a la nave.

Apenas les dio tiempo a incorporarse, Robin se dirigió hacia el borde de la barandilla del barco.

-Poneos a salvo, yo tengo algo que hacer.-dijo ella sin demasiada preocupación.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Ussop.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?-se quejaba Nami.

-Hay algo que necesito hacer antes de irme. Luego os alcanzaré.-se despidió ella mientras dio un salto.

Sus amigos se asomaron y la vieron dirigirse volando hacia un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de donde estaba Barbanegra, situado en el centro de Los cuatro ases, la isla de la que escapaban.

Entonces Zoro colocó un pie en la barandilla, dispuesto a subirse en ella y dar un salto también, pero esta vez sus compañeros estuvieron rápidos y lo cogieron antes de que hiciese una locura.

Acto seguid, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Robin le había dicho minutos antes que no quería volver a separarse de él, ¿y ahora por qué hacía eso?

-No podemos… no podemos dejarla aquí sin más.-dijo finalmente.


	12. La roca grabada

**Capítulo 12**

La intrépido arqueóloga de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja aterrizó no muy lejos del centro de la isla, más bien "el corazón", tal y como el hombre que acompañaba a Rio le había indicado.

Lo primero que pensó fue en buscarle, pero no se acercaría demasiado a la playa, quizás Barbanegra seguía ahí. O puede que todo fuese una trampa y ese hombre le había dicho lo del poneglyph como cebo.

Aún así, ella conocía todas las posibilidades y decidió arriesgarse. La recompensa podría ser demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar, en el caso de que todo fuese cierto.

Encontrar a sus compañeros luego era lo que menos le preocupaba, en el sentido que sabía que se volvería a reunir con ellos tarde o temprano… Pero se sentía algo afectada cuando pensó en Zoro. Había interpuesto su máxima prioridad, que era descubrir el Rio Poneglyph, a su propia palabra.

"No dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar". Al pensar en eso se rió irónicamente. Luego debería disculparse.

Pasados unos minutos y mientras rondaba por el lugar, encontró por fin al aliado de Rio.

-Así que has venido al final…-dijo él.

-No me queda otra opción.-contestó Robin.

-Yo en realidad no sabía quién eras realmente…-empezó a decir. - Nico Robin, la única superviviente de Ohara, la tierra de los eruditos.

Ella lo miraba impasible y él siguió hablando.

-No podemos… No, no puedo dejar que te suceda algo malo. Debo protegerte, debes cumplir tu objetivo. Eres única en el mundo.

-No me trates como un animal en peligro de extinción, además, no sabes cuáles son mis objetivos.-dijo ella.

-Es cierto, querer descifrar los poneglyphs puede significar infinidad de cosas: encontrar tesoros comparables al One Piece, hacerse con las armas legendarias, saber qué pasó en el vacío de los 100 años. Sea como sea, eres una mujer inteligente y estoy seguro que tienes unas intenciones prósperas.

-No te equivoques.- negó ella.-Mi intención no es difundir mi investigación. Lo hago puramente por egoísmo, se podría decir. Yo quiero saberlo. Sólo yo.

-Eso me da igual, joven.-dijo él, incorporándose.- Me llamo Sion, por cierto. Vamos, sígueme, no perdamos más tiempo hablando.

Sion llevó a Robin a través de una pequeña acumulación de árboles y vegetación, cruzando un afluente y una cueva, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la gran piedra, el esperado poneglyph.

Robin sonrió con satisfacción y empezó a descifrar los caracteres que habían grabados.

Por otra parte, en el Sunny empezó una gran discusión. Zoro quería saltar repetidas veces más para ir tras Robin, algo inútil ya que no sabía hacia donde tenía pensado ir, y eso sumado a la capacidad de orientación de Zoro no podía resultar nada positivo.

-¿Por qué diablos habrá saltado con tanta prisa?-preguntó Ussop.

-Con Robin-san nunca nos podremos hacer una idea de qué pensará…-aportó Brook.

-No hace falta pensar demasiado, estúpidos…-dijo Nami de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres, sabes qué quería Robin-chwan?-preguntó Sanji preocupado.

-¿Por qué cosa ella lo arriesgaría todo? ¿Cuál es su motivo de existir?-preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.-No es tan difícil.

-No me digas que… ella…-empezó Luffy.

-El Rio Poneglyph…-terminó Zoro.

-Maldita sea, maldita mujer.-se quejaba Franky.- Sabía que nosotros la apoyaríamos con su deseo, no era necesario que fuese sola…

-¡Además, Barbanegra sigue en la isla!-se alarmó Chopper.

Tras unos segundos en tensión, el capitán dijo finalmente:

-Vamos a por ella. La defenderemos en caso que sea necesario, pero tenemos que dejar que ella se ocupe de sus asuntos sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Nami.

-Yo no quiero que vosotros seis los Reyes de los piratas, quiero serlo yo. Zoro quiere convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero no vosotros… ¿Hace falta que siga?-dijo Luffy serio.- Es el sueño de Robin.

El resto de sus amigos asintieron tras unos segundos.

-Bien, pues vamos a cubrirle las espaldas.-anunció Zoro.

Robin terminaba de leer las últimas líneas de la gran roca, no sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero ya que estaba ahí, terminaría.

Ese grabado no pertenecía a la serie de rocas del Rio Poneglyph. Sin embargo, se trataba de las instrucciones para llegar hacia la localización de una posible arma legendaria, todavía no confirmada.

Tras terminar de leer las últimas líneas, miró a Sion, que seguía mirándola con detenimiento y le sonrió.

-Gracias por haberme llevado hasta aquí, ahora debo…-pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza inundó a la arqueóloga, y de las sombras salieron varias figuras, entre ellas Barbanegra y una acompañante… Era Luna, la encargada de la segunda prueba.

-Gracias por descifrar esa basura, diablo.-dijo el malvado.-Luna, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Entonces la susodicha cerró los ojos y empezó a abrir forzosamente la mente de Robin. Su intención era averiguar el contenido del poneglyph.

Ella no podía resistirse, sentía cómo su mente se abría en infinidad de caminos.

-¡Basta!-gritaba ella mientras caía arrodillada al suelo.

-Tiene una mente demasiado compleja en comparación a sus compañeros. Puede que me lleve más tiempo de lo esperado...-decía Luna.

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Ella ha venido sola, ¿verdad Sion?-dijo Barbanegra.

Él asintió con picardía y dijo:

-Realmente es una mujer cabezota y egoísta, es del tipo de mujeres que a mí me gusta.

-Pues cuando terminemos de usarla te la podrás quedar, pero te aconsejo que la mantengas enjaulada. Conozco a pocas personas tan escurridizas como esta zorra.-decía Barbanegra con asco.

Robin apenas podía emitir sonido alguno, pero sí miró con decepción a Sion. Por un momento había pensado que estaría libre de trampas.

"Ciertamente era como pensaba, no puedo confiar en nadie en este mundo…No. Están mis compañeros, mis grandes amigos. Poner en ellos mis esperanzas nunca es un error."

Y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-Así será más fácil ver su mente, al fin.-suspiró Luna aliviada.

Pero de repente se oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas.

-Sabía que ese era el rastro de un cerdo.-dijo Chopper enfadado.

Eran Luffy y el resto de la tripulación.

-Ahora estamos todos, cobarde.-dijo Luffy, y entonces fijó la vista en su compañera inconsciente. -¡Robin!-gritó.

Pero sin apenas tener tiempo de decir una palabra más, de tomar una bocanada de aire, un destelló recorrió sus distancias y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Zoro ahora sostenía a Robin con sus brazos, empuñando además sus tres espadas.

-No os atreveréis a mirarla ni un segundo más.

-Capitán, lista.-dijo finalmente Luna.

Entonces Barbanegra esbozó un una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nos veremos pronto, sombreros de paja.-sólo dijo, mientras se desvanecía junto a sus subordinados en una gran sombra envolvente.

Robin entonces pudo abrir un poco los ojos y dijo antes de volver a desvanecerse sobre ella misma:

-Hay que… hay que seguirles…


	13. Anteponerlo todo

**Capítulo 13**

-No vamos a movernos de aquí.-sentenció Zoro.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados cuando lo dijo, ya que habían sido advertidos por Robin acerca del plan de Barbanegra; hacerse con una de las armas ancestrales.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, cabeza de alga?!-se quejó Sanji.

Él hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía el cocinero, y miró furioso a Robin.

-Tú… ¡¿Tú quién te crees que eres?!-la ira le poseía.

Robin, que seguía muy débil a causa de haber forzado su mente, sólo podía agachar la cabeza, sin fuerzas para replicar.

-Oye Zoro, ¿qué pasa contigo?-dijo Nami.

El espadachín seguía ignorando a todo aquel que le hablaba.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa, y… ¡¿Y luego te extrañas que la gente no se fíe de ti?!-esta vez unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Zoro.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas y se estuvo conteniendo para no moler el suelo a puñetazos. En eso, Luffy tomó la palabra.

-Tranquilízate, Zoro. No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso jamás. No podemos arriesgarnos nosotros y luego molestarnos porque el resto también lo hace, somos piratas después de todo…

-¿Pero por qué te has tenido que marchar así, Robin?-dijo Ussop.

-Mi sueño… no incluye poneros a vosotros en peligro…-decía ella a duras penas.- Sabía que podría caer en una trampa, pero si no hubiese venido, yo… yo no…

Ahora Robin se echó a llorar sobre sus manos, cubriéndose el rostro.

-Robin-chwan… Volvamos al Sunny de momento.-dijo Sanji.

Y todos se levantaron, como si supiesen lo que debían hacer y cómo actuar de antemano. Todos excepto Zoro y Robin.

-Os esperaremos en el barco.- dijo sólo Franky, que seguía sin acostumbrarse a lo que sentía por Robin. Pero lo único que podía hacer era guardarlo para él mismo y seguir hacia adelante.

Cuando Zoro y Robin se quedaron completamente solos en la estancia de la roca grabada, tardaron en decir palabra.

-Voy a regresar al barco también.- dijo Robin, levantándose con esfuerzo.

-Todavía no me has dicho en qué estabas pensando…-dijo Zoro.

-Mi objetivo final es descubrir el Rio Poneglyph, no son necesarias más explicaciones.

-¿Entonces para ello serías capaz de anteponerlo todo?

-¿Tú qué antepondrías para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo? ¿Crees que la vida te ofrece decisiones fáciles siempre?-dijo Robin algo enfadada.

-Eso no viene al caso…

-Zoro, no me hagas elegir entre conocer el vacío de los 100 años y tú, porque puedes no ganar.-dijo ella secamente.

Él por su parte rió irónicamente.

-Es gracioso… lo que nos gusta complicarnos. ¿Por qué no tendremos ambiciones más factibles?-preguntó Zoro ya más calmado.

-Ciertamente no son cosas que se puedan conseguir de la noche a la mañana.-corroboró Robin.

-Hagamos un trato, Robin.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sigamos así. Vamos a anteponer nuestros sueños antes que todo, para luego poder tener más cosas que anteponer, como…-el espadachín fue cortado.

-Como tú y yo. Nosotros.-entendió ella.

-Exactamente. Cuando yo me convierta en el mejor espadachín del mundo y tú encuentres el Rio poneglyph, pensaremos en nosotros.

-Me parece bien.- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.-Pero esta vez no nos lanzaremos solos a perseguir nuestros sueños. Contaremos con nuestra mutua ayuda. No, con la ayuda de todos.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho, y acercó instintivamente sus labios a los de Robin, hasta que hicieron contacto con un suave beso.

-Creía que nada de un "nosotros" de momento.-dijo ella con una risa.

-Tampoco pienso reprimirme.-dijo mientras recorría su cuello a besos.

-Entonces lo que hemos hablado queda invalidado, señor espadachín.- dijo ella.

-Y qué más dará…-entonces levantó la cabeza a la altura de Robin.- Vayamos tras Barbanegra.

Mientras se encaminaron hacia el Sunny, mantenían una conversación explicando la situación:

-En el poneglyph de esta isla indica la situación de una posible arma ancestral.-decía Robin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con posible?-preguntó Zoro.

-Que puede que después de todo no sea lo que se espera. Una metáfora, una leyenda, una inspiración… pero no un arma destructiva. El caso es que hay que comprobarlo.

-¿Y sabes hacia dónde debemos partir?

-Sí. Supuestamente esa arma descansa en una isla no muy lejana, pero es algo complicado adentrarse en ella ya que es cambiante. Se mueve y nunca está en el mismo lugar.-dijo ella.

-Nami sabrá qué hacer.-la tranquilizó Zoro.-Tú… ¿Tú de qué crees que se trata esa arma?

-Por lo que sé, se llama Ceres, y tiene toda la pinta de ser el nombre de un arma ancestral, pero…

-Un segundo. ¿Barbanegra y los demás saben que puede que no sea una arma ancestral?-la cortó Zoro.

-No. Ellos se han limitado a conocer el contenido estricto de la roca. Las dudas de que sea o no un arma son suposiciones mías… Puede que me equivoque, pero tengo la sensación de que no es lo que esperan.

Zoro entonces cogió la mano de Robin y le sonrió.

-Yo confío en ti. Seguro que llevas razón.

-No deberías confiar tan ciegamente en la gente, y menos en estos temas.-decía ella algo alicaída.-Han sido muchas las veces en las que me he equivocado en mi búsqueda. Sin ir más lejos, el poneglyph de Arabasta. Resultó hablar sobre un arma, y yo estaba convencida de que sería sobre el vacío de 100 años…

-No puedes compararte a como eras entonces. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros, todo es distinto. Repito: seguro que ahora llevas razón.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el barco, Robin le indicó todo lo que sabía acerca de la posición de la isla a la que debían dirigirse.

-Siento no poder ofrecer datos más concretos…-se lamentaba Robin.

-Déjamelo a mí. Sin duda encontraremos esa isla antes que Barbanegra.-sonrió ella.

Entonces Chopper se acercó a ellas algo alarmado.

-¡Robin! Debes venir para que vea cómo estás, te has sometido a una presión fozosa que…

-Estoy bien, señor doctor.-dijo ella.-Pero sí me gustaría tomar un baño, ¿me acompañas?

-Ya me bañé ayer.-respondió inocentemente el reno.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Zoro que te acompañe él?-sugirió Nami con una risa pícara.

Robin se puso un poco roja, lo que sorprendió a la navegante.

-Zoro y yo… digamos que estamos en tiempo muerto.-dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Tiempo muerto? No me digas que… ¿¡Pero cómo podéis ser así!?

Ahora la sorprendida fue Robin, viendo cómo Nami enfureció, y siguió hablando.

-La vida de los piratas como nosotros no puede ser más incierta… ¿quién sabe dónde nos encontraremos mañana? Y vosotros que sabéis que os queréis uno al otro y que tenéis la oportunidad de estar juntos…

-Nami… hacemos esto por nosotros.

-Hacéis eso por egoísmo.-dedujo ella sin dudas. -¿Crees que Franky se lo va a tomar bien, por ejemplo? ¡Todos sabemos lo que siente hacia ti, y si él ve que estás desperdiciando tu tiempo de este modo va a enfurecer!

Por otra parte, Sanji abordó a Zoro con el mismo tema con el que Nami cuestionaba a Robin.

-¿Así que tiempo muerto? ¡Deja de decir mierdas!-gritaba Sanji.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, imbécil.-respondió Zoro.

-Robin-chwan… tienes la gran e inmerecida suerte de que ella te quiera, ¿y la vas a desperdiciar? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto perder el tiempo?

Zoro miraba al cocinero, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Aunque me patea veros juntos, a ella le cambia la cara cuando estás cerca. ¡Sólo por eso merece la pena todo!-seguía diciendo el cocinero.- ¡Debéis anteponeros antes que cualquier otra cosa!

-Robin, debes anteponer tus sentimientos ante cualquier otra cosa.-decía Nami por su parte también.

"¿Anteponernos… a cualquier cosa?" sonó en las mentes de Zoro y Robin.


	14. Ceres

**Capítulo 14**

Tras escuchar las directas palabras que les habían dedicado sus amigos, Zoro y Robin, ambos, supieron en ese instante que estaban actuando como unos ingenuos. Se deseaban uno al otro, el sentimiento era mutuo, los dos eran maduros y sabían que podían hablarse de forma clara, entonces ¿por qué se ocultaban tras sus objetivos?

Ambos salieron en el encuentro del otro al instante, buscándose desesperadamente, como si hubiese un límite de tiempo. Finalmente se encontraron, estaban de pie y unos metros les separaban. No pudieron dar un paso más al frente, sólo mantenían sus miradas.

A continuación y con determinación, avanzaron lentamente con pasos pequeños a su encuentro, el de los dos.

-No quiero que simplemente nos ayudemos…-dijo Zoro.- ¿No sería un mejor camino para lograr nuestros sueños si lo recorremos juntos?

Robin sonrió y acarició la mejilla del espadachín con suavidad.

-He sido una estúpida.-admitió ella.- Han tenido que implicarse nuestros amigos y…

-Los dos, los dos hemos sido estúpidos.-la cortó Zoro.

Entonces dejaron de hablar y se dieron un largo y profundo beso acompañado de caricias y nerviosismo. El corazón se les iba a salir disparado.

-Me cuesta respirar… mucho.-decía Robin entrecortada.

Zoro sólo emitió un gruñido afirmativo mientras no dejaba de pasar sus labios por el cuello de ella.

-A mi también.-dijo finalmente.

Las duras manos de Zoro empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Robin, colándose por debajo de su camisa. Recorría su columna con cuidado hasta bajar a la cadera.

-Zoro… ya, detente… por favor.-decía ella con la respiración agitada.

-Si quieres que me detenga, haz que me detenga.-desafió él, sin dejar de acariciarla.

De estar bajo una situación normal, Robin podría haberse apartado fácilmente del cuerpo de Zoro, pero en esa ocasión no se veía con la fuerza suficiente.

Finalmente ella se rindió a él, y justo donde estaban también empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, dejando el torso del espadachín al aire, que emitía un alto calor corporal.

La ropa empezaba a sobrarles, y sin darse cuenta sus manos recorrían zonas situadas por debajo de la cintura, ambos, hasta que Robin cogió a Zoro de las manos y las pasó por detrás de su espalda. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para perder el control de esa manera.

Tras unos largos minutos pegados uno al otro, en completo silencio y mirando al mar, el aviso de Nami llegó a todos:

-¡Ya llegamos, chicos!

Estaban muy cerca de desembarcar en la isla donde se encontraba la supuesta arma ancestral, y por consiguiente Barbanegra. Todos los sombrero de paja se reunieron en la cubierta y Luffy empezó a hablar.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que Barbanegra se haga con el arma, así que lucharemos con todo lo que tengamos.-dijo alentadoramente.- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos.-dijeron finalmente.

Por su parte, Barbanegra y algunos de los suyos se adentraron en la isla que indicaba el poneglyph.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de Ceres, el arma ancestral que habita aquí, pero sin duda será una gran ventaja a la hora de la toma de poder.-decía riendo.

Les había tomado su tiempo encontrar la isla, debido a su constante movimiento y sus coordenadas confusas e inciertas, pero finalmente estaban ahí.

Pero para su sorpresa, Luffy y los demás les habían alcanzado más rápido de lo previsto, y ahora les pisaban los talones.

Podía divisarse la figura de un gran robot; era Franky, que había decidido pilotar su máquina de guerra. Avanzaba a gran velocidad, con Zoro, Ussop, Nami, Luffy y Brook subidos en él.

Sanji avanzaba dando grandes zancadas en el aire, pateándolo e impulsándose en él, y Robin iba volando gracias a sus alas, sosteniendo a Chopper en sus brazos, que cuando se acercaron a Barabanegra lo suficiente, lo dejó caer a tierra mientras se transformaba en la gran bestia que años atrás aterrorizaba a todo el mundo.

El resto también se unió al reno rápidamente. Ahora unas nubes negras amanecieron encima de ellos, dispuestas a descargar cantidades extremas de truenos.

Patadas envueltas de fuego y lluvias de puñetazos también se abalanzaron sobre los enemigos, a lo que se sumaron el crecimiento desenfrenado de plantas carnívoras, ráfagas de un frío hielo, unos pisotones provenientes de unas gigantescas piernas que florecieron de la nada, y las rápidas estocadas certeras y desenfrenadas originarias de tres espadas.

Los piratas de Barbanegra ofrecían poca resistencia, y a Luffy y al resto no les costó avanzar posiciones.

Barbanegra, por su parte, se encontraba de camino a la cámara donde se hallaba el arma que tanto ansiaba, junto a un par de piratas de los suyos.

-Luna, ¿era aquí donde indicaba la roca?-preguntó el capitán.

-Sí, no deberíamos tardar mucho en llegar…-pero Luna, la lectora de mentes no pudo acabar la frase.

Ahora ante ellos se alzaba otra gran roca con caracteres grabados: un poneglyph, para sorpresa de todos.

-No… no puede ser. ¿Y el arma?-empezó a preocuparse Barbanegra, dirigiéndose a Luna.- ¿Se puede saber qué basura leíste de la mente de la arqueóloga?

-Usted me pidió que desentrañara la información objetiva referente al poneglyph que acababa de descifrar, yo sólo me limité a…

Luna no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Barbanegra la agarró con sus propias manos del cuello, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo, hasta que cerró los ojos, cayendo inconsciente. A continuación, lanzó a Luna a toda velocidad contra uno de los muros de la cámara, pero antes de colisionar aparecieron unos brazos que frenaron el impacto de la chica.

-No creía que fueras tan estúpida para adentrarte en la boca del lobo, Nico Robin.- dijo entonces Barbanegra.

-Y yo no creía que lo ibas a ser tú, deshaciéndote de la única persona que puede decirte el contenido del poneglyph, después de que yo lo leyese, claro.-dijo Robin comprobando que Luna seguía viva.

-Entonces sólo tengo que hacer que seas tú quien me lo lea-amenazó él acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Estás loco si crees que lo leeré para ti.-replicó Robin.

-Te arrancaré la piel a tiras si es necesario.

Entonces Barbanegra aceleró el paso y se abalanzó velozmente hacia la aqueóloga, que permanecía en el mismo sitio, incorporándose lentamente y con calma.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, unos filos de acero lo detuvieron.

-Esta vez no ha venido sola, rata.- dijo Zoro mostrando sus dientes.

Y así comenzó otra pelea desenfrenada.

-¡Robin, lee la roca, yo te cubriré!-gritó el espadachín.

-Ten cuidado.-sólo dijo ella mientras corría hasta situarse delante del gran poneglyph.


	15. ¿Porqué siempre hueles a flores?

**Capítulo 15**

Robin avanzó hacia el poneglyph todo lo rápido que pudo, pero sin que los nervios la excediesen. Zoro, su espadachín, estaba tras ella y la iba a defender a toda costa. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras descifraba las primeras runas de la gran roca.

Por su parte, Barbanegra y Zoro estaban ensimismados en su combate, y por desgracia, Zoro retrocedía en el campo de batalla.

"Me es imposible alcanzarle con toda mi fuerza por su maldita habilidad" pensaba él muy furioso, mientras empezaba a desesperar porque no se le ocurría nada.

Para colmo, el séquito de piratas que acompañaban a Barbanegra se disponía a participar en la lucha para favorecer a su capitán. Aunque iba a ser injusto, no los detuvo. Para ellos el fin justificaba los medios, así que se abalanzaron contra el espadachín.

Él retrocedió todavía más, sin echar la vista atrás, pero con miedo a que Robin quedase desprotegida.

Sumido en un profundo agobio, una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro.

-Estoy aquí ya, Zoro.- era Robin.

-Pero el poneglyph… debes terminar de…-empezó él.

-¿Leerlo?-adivinó la arqueóloga.-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesito para leerlo, 20 años?

Pero Barbanegra estaba muy pendiente a su conversación, y con un grito anunció a los suyos que capturaran con vida a Robin.

-Treinta fleurs. Clutch.-dijo con delicadeza Robin, rompiendo todos los cuellos que se le pusieron por delante.

Zoro por su parte los apartó a todos contra la pared con la fuerza de sus hojas.

-Señor espadachín, ¿podrás apañártelas para manejar un par más de espadas?

Y dicho esto, Zoro sonrió y Robin hizo floreces dos brazos, uno en cada hombro de Zoro, sujetando dos sables adicionales que había arrebatado de los cuerpos de los piratas de Barbanegra.

Sumado a esto, Zoro entró en el estado Ashura, sumando muchas más espadas a su fisionomía.

-Prepárate.-dijo solamente él, con su katana en la boca.

Apenas avanzó, y Barbanegra ya se había materializado en sombras para salir huyendo de aquél lugar, no sin antes dejar una cobarde amenaza resonando en la cámara, "Esto no va a quedar así, bastardos".

Zoro cayó de rodillas desde su posición, ya en su estado natural.

-Le he… le ha conseguido dar.-dijo con algo de orgullo, mientras jadeaba.

Entrar en estado Ashura le consumía mucho, y además ya venía de luchas anteriores.

Robin abrazó a Zoro por la espalda, todavía en el suelo y poniéndose a su altura, mientras acercaba sus labios a la nuca del espadachín.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella.

Como respuesta, él se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Robin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que estoy bien.-dijo, alzando su mano hacia la barbilla de ella.-¿Estabas preocupada acaso?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿quién es capaz de herirte a ti?

-Tú eres capaz de herirme.-confirmó él.

Ella encontró la dulzura tras esas palabras y se acercó a su cara, hasta que se electrizaron con un largo beso.

Pero sin previo aviso, se escucharon unos tosidos e intentos de hablar.

-¿Qué… qué hay de Ceres?-era Luna, que había recobrado el conocimiento.

Robin dirigió la vista hacia ella, todavía con Zoro apoyado sobre su regazo.

-Ceres es el nombre original de esta isla. No es un arma. Es una isla cambiante.-dijo sólo ella.

Luna comprendió y no preguntó nada más.

-Yo realmente, quería saber cuál era el secreto de estos poneglyphs porque… mi hogar es la isla de Los cuatro ases.-empezó a decir Luna.- Quería saber el misterio que rodeaba mi hogar, e hice lo necesario para descubrirlo. Por eso me uní a Rio y a Barbanegra, estaba dispuesta a todo, y lo siento…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo también haría lo que sea para…No. Haría casi cualquier cosa por alcanzar mi sueño.- esto último lo dijo mirando los ojos de Zoro.-Puedes estar orgullosa, Luna. Vives en una buena isla, con un buen patrimonio histórico.

-Gracias, Nico Robin…-dijo dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo para reponer las fuerzas perdidas, pero no dejó de hablar.- La segunda prueba, en la que yo tomé parte… No tomes enserio alguna respuesta, algunas estaban completamente manipuladas para quebraros como equipo y llevar a cabo este plan, tú no eres…

-Ya lo sé, y está olvidado. Tengo unos compañeros que me respetan, ayudan, apoyan y quieren. Y yo también les quiero a todos. Hasta alguno de ellos me han enseñado por fin qué significa el amor.

No creía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Dónde había quedado la reservada y fría Nico Robin? Se rió de ella misma en ese instante.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Zoro mientras se reía de ella con unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Nadie te ha dicho que eres tú quien me ha enseñado a amar, señor espadachín.-dijo ella mientras apretaba las mejillas de Zoro como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Ninguno de los dos podía quitar esa sonrisa inocente del rostro, hasta que las deshicieron mediante otro beso.

-¿Porqué siempre hueles a flores?-preguntó entonces Zoro mientras respiraba el aire que envolvía a la mujer.

-Y tú siempre hueles a sudor. Siempre te las apañas para llegar a esta situación tras una batalla.-replicó ella.

-Puede que sólo te haya sabido valorar cuando sentía que podía perderte…

-Pero eso se ha terminado, ¿verdad?-sonrió ella.

-Vamos a aprovechar los días que compartamos, sin que nos podamos arrepentir de nada el día que nos suceda algo.-afirmó Zoro.

-Pero de momento…-dijo apartando al chico- salgamos de este lugar.

Salieron de la cámara sin soltarse de la mano mientras conversaban.

-Tenemos que entrenar más y poner en práctica más veces eso que has hecho.

-¿Las espadas adicionales? ¿Sabes que esas no las puedes controlar tú?-preguntó Robin alzando la ceja.

-Por eso lo digo. Si las tuviera que manejar yo no habría que entrenar…-dijo Zoro mientras pensaba lo que decía.

-Ah, así que la torpe que necesita saber esgrima soy yo…-dijo ella, haciéndose la ofendida mientras desenfundaba los dos sables que había utilizado con anterioridad.- Veamos quién necesita ese entrenamiento.

-Vamos allá, mujer.- dijo él desenvainando sus katanas también.

-Pronto vas a tener que llamarme Señora Espadachina.- dijo ella mientras lo retaba, empezando con un grácil movimiento de espada.

Y allí, distraídos de su objetivo y sin saber que sus compañeros seguían aguardando por ellos en el Sunny, preocupados porque seguían sin volver de su encuentro con Barbanegra.

Pero por suerte y para su alivio, Luffy y los demás divisaron a sus amigos Zoro y Robin bailando al son de los choques de sus espadas mientras el sol poniéndose delineaba sus figuras adentrándose en la playa, sin dejar de moverse.

_"Siempre hueles a flores"_

**Nota del autor: Y aquí termina mi primer fic de Zoro y Robin. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y lo hacía de lo más motivado, gracias a vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Habéis sido fundamentales en esta historia, que originariamente estaba pensada para acabar en 10 capítulos (como mis anteriores fics), pero he conseguido añadir más líneas de lo más a gusto y creo que no ha quedado nada forzado.**

**Una vez más, gracias por todo y espero que me sigáis en mi próximo proyecto que tengo en mente, también de Zoro y Robin.**

**Nos leemos,**

**_William Egret_**


End file.
